Seasons of Klaroline
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of my various Klaroline gift exchange drabbles from tumblr.
1. Wrapped Up In A Bow

**I realized I had never posted any of the drabble gift exchanges I participated in on tumblr over here, so I figured I might as well add them for you all to (hopefully) enjoy. There's only a few exchanges set up through the year, so once I finish uploading all the backlogged drabbles, new ones will only get added after new exchanges. In other words, there will only be a handful of new chapters added to this 'fic' every year. But you are more than welcome to check out my other drabble collections or stories in the meantime ;)**

**This drabble was created for the 2013 Klaroline Secret Santa for leetje who requested some Christmas Eve smut.**

**(It would have been longer but there was a word limit, so enjoy this short bit of smut.)**

* * *

Klaus walked down the hall of their home, in search of a certain blonde vampire. The last room to check downstairs was the parlor, though he was completely unprepared for the sight that met his eyes when he rounded the entryway.

There lay Caroline, in front of the Christmas tree amongst the presents, wrapped up as one herself. The beautiful blonde wore nothing but a big blood-red bow and a smile.

Klaus' mouth was suddenly quite dry as he gazed down at the sight before him.

"Merry Christmas, Nik," she said sultrily, her voice low as she gazed at him beneath thick, dark lashes.

Klaus shifted his weight, trying to relieve some of the tension in his suddenly too tight pants. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure and usual air of nonchalance before he spoke. "And what do we have here, love? You're still… twenty minutes early for Christmas," he said teasingly, glancing at the clock on the mantel.

Caroline smiled wider. "Well, you've been such a good boy this year, I thought you deserved to unwrap a present early," she said, matching his tone.

Klaus licked his lips as he watched her drag a hand down her throat, across her ribbon-wrapped chest and over the furls of the bow before coming to rest on her hip. His pants seemed to tighten further as he watched her, the bulge becoming quite obvious.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to unwrap me?" Caroline said huskily, fluttering her eye lashes at him seductively.

Unable to resist any longer, Klaus walked over to the tree. He stood over Caroline for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Her blue eyes watched him intently, the smirk on her face growing as she saw the hunger in his eyes.

Caroline had settled onto her back while he had walked towards her, arms lazily resting alongside her head, ready to grab him when he was within reach. The large ribbon was wrapped around her torso, covering the parts of her he most wished to see, and tied in a large bow across her belly. He tilted his head in an attempt to see underneath the ribbon where it ended, barely covered the very tops of her thighs, but unfortunately her legs were tight together. As if to tease him, she moved her right leg slowly up and down along her left, restlessly waiting for him to finish his perusal of her body and get on with the main event.

He knelt down next to her, almost unsure where to start. "Are you sure it's alright to open a present early?" he asked teasingly, making no move to untie the ribbon. "After all, it's not quite Christmas yet."

Klaus chuckled when she narrowed her eyes. "Would you rather wait? Something tells me you wouldn't enjoy that," she said, glancing pointedly at the bulge in his pants, raising an eyebrow. "But if you aren't interested in your present, perhaps I could find someone else who would be," Caroline said, pressing her lips together and looking away, feigning disappointment.

He swiftly bent down, slipping a hand underneath her head to angle it up, while his other hand braced himself as he leaned over her. "You know I've never been one to share, sweetheart," he said huskily before pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

The kiss was anything but gentle, Caroline letting out a moan as his tongue invaded her mouth, swirling around her own. Klaus found himself groaning too as her hands quickly found their way to his hair, grabbing hold of his short curls and holding his mouth to hers. He ended the searing kiss after only a few moments, however, as he had other plans; he still had a present to unwrap.

Caroline pouted as he pulled away, but made no move to keep him in place, letting her hands fall back to the floor.

Klaus reluctantly moved back up onto his knees, sitting back on his heels as he prepared to take his time opening his gift. He trailed his left hand along her neck, across her collarbone, down the swell of her breasts until he met the ribbon, mimicking the path her fingers had taken earlier. He tsked as he met her lust filled gaze. "This ribbon looks quite lovely on you, but it has got to go, love," he said, voice low and full of desire.

He continued moving his hand lower down the center of her body, avoiding her breasts, which gained him a small whine of displeasure. Klaus merely smirked as he took one tail end of the ribbon in his hand, pulling out the bow slowly, the red ribbon a stark contrast to her pale skin. As the bow came undone, he unconsciously held his breath in anticipation of what would be revealed. Klaus was left quite disappointed, however, when the untied ribbon feel to the side.

Instead of loosening the entire length of ribbon wrapped around her luscious curves, the wrapping remained tight around her, the ribbon overlapping and crisscrossing over her torso. The only difference was that now the large bow was gone, leaving him an unobstructed view of the skintight wrapping. Klaus growled in frustration, clenching his fists on top of his knees. All thoughts of slowly, teasingly unwrapping Caroline flew from his mind as he watched her bound breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing, taunting him. With a quick flick of his wrist, Klaus sliced through the ribbon, from between her thighs straight up to between her breasts.

Caroline gasped in surprise as the tattered ribbons fell away from her body. "Was that really necessary?" she demanded, glaring once more.

Klaus paid her no heed; he was too enthralled with the now unhindered view of her body. No matter how many times he had seen her nude, Klaus could never get enough of it. He licked his lips as he gazed at her once again, taking in his now unwrapped present.

Caroline quickly got over her momentary annoyance when she saw the way he was looking at her. His gaze still sent a tiny thrill up her spine every time. Her nipples hardened solely from the fervent look he gave her as his eyes met hers before he leaned back over her body.

Klaus retraced the previous path of his fingers with his mouth, moving down towards her breasts, except this time he had no plans on avoiding them. He pressed soft kisses around her right breast before he moved in to sweep the nipple into his mouth. Caroline brought her hands to his head again, gripping his hair, and moaned softly in response. Klaus teased the hardened bud in his mouth, sucking hard and then soothing it with his tongue before he kissed his way over to her neglected breast, his hand taking his mouth's place. He treated the left in the same fashion, flicking his tongue along her nipple, enjoying the sounds he elicited from her as he continued to knead her other breast, rolling the nipple occasionally.

Once he was satisfied, Klaus began moving further down her body, kissing as he went. He trailed a wet path down her abdomen, delighting in the way her muscles twitched at every feather light touch of his lips before he laved over the spot with his tongue.

Once he reached her hips, he swept a path between her hip bones with his tongue, paying special attention to the spot where Caroline was a bit ticklish. He smiled into her skin as she tightened her fingers in his hair as she giggled, trying to pull him away and end his teasing. Klaus obliged after a moment, setting his sights on his ultimate prize.

He made to move between her legs, gently lifting her right one to push it out of the way and make room for himself before she stopped him.

"Wait," she said breathlessly, from arousal or the tickling he wasn't sure. "I think you are a little overdressed, don't you?"

Klaus looked up and had to swallow thickly at what he saw. Caroline's cheeks were slightly reddened, and her eyes were half lidded, but the lust was clear in her darkened orbs. Her hair was a bit mussed from when he had held her head during their kiss and her lips were plump and red from his attention. In short, she looked ravishing. She dropped her hands from his hair only to tug gently at his shirt, urging him silently to remove it.

Klaus grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, quickly tossing it behind him, immediately forgotten. Caroline hummed her approval as he maneuvered over her leg and settled between them.

He grinned as he observed her for a moment, she most certainly wanted this as much as he did. Her folds were glistening, the scent of her bare before him painfully reminding him that he was still wearing his constricting pants, but he was determined to taste her before he remedied that issue.

Before she could chastise him for taking too long again, Klaus settled down on his stomach between her legs, adjusting himself so he wouldn't end up crushing his hardened length as he lay down.

Caroline cried out in pleasure as soon as his tongue made the first sweep up the length of her slit, her hands flying back to their customary position in his hair. Klaus grinned, pleased with her responsiveness. He continued to lick her folds, avoiding her clit, much to her annoyance, until she pulled his head up and shot him a glare. He chuckled before he bent back down and took the nub into his mouth, sucking gently. As he twirled his tongue around her clit, his fingers moved to her entrance, lightly circling it. Her hips bucked forward at his touch and he slowly sank two fingers into her.

Klaus continued to lap at her, alternating between focusing his attention on her clit and running his tongue along her folds, tasting her, as he thrust his fingers into her. As her breathing hitched and the jerk of her hips increased, he curled his fingers inside of her, reaching for that spot he knew would help push her over the edge. He was rewarded with cries of his name as she came closer and closer to her peak. Klaus pulled her nub into his mouth and hummed against her skin, causing her to find her release, her walls spasming around his fingers as she came. Klaus continued to lick at her clit and slowly pump his fingers in and out as she came down from her climax.

He gave her one last, long stroke of his tongue before he removed his fingers, looking up at her as he licked his lips clean. Caroline looked sated, a slight sheen present across her flushed skin. The arousal returned to her eyes, however, as soon as she met his. She smirked seductively at him as she raised herself up, leaning on her elbows. "I believe it's time to unwrap _my_ present now," she purred.

Klaus looked quizzically at her as she sat up fully in front of him, gesturing for him to do the same. As soon as he raised himself to his knees, Caroline scooted forward and attacked his belt, ripping it from the loops and throwing it haphazardly to the side.

"Was that really necessary?" he teased, repeating her words back to her.

"Mmm I think so," she said huskily, looking up as she almost popped the button off before moving down to his zipper.

In moments she had pushed his pants down to his knees, his erection now standing free. Caroline gave him a smirk as she took him in her hand, gently pumping as she pulled his mouth down to hers, giving him a bruising kiss. She began leaning back, dragging him down with her with her grip on the back of his head and her grip on his cock. When she was sat down once again she released him, much to his disappointment. She smiled seductively at him as she laid back down amongst the remnants of the ribbon, crooking her finger at him and raising her eyebrow in silent invitation. As she parted her legs and ran her fingers across her breasts, Klaus immediately shimmied completely out of his pants, toeing his shoes and socks off as well. He was immensely glad Caroline hadn't tried to continue on with foreplay; he wasn't sure he would be able to hold out that long.

Caroline giggled slightly at his hurried undressing but soon found her laughter drying up as he slowly crawled over her, looking every bit the wolf as he loomed above her.

He leaned down on top of her, immediately pulling her into another desperate kiss. "You don't realize what you do to me, Caroline," he groaned into her mouth as he thrust against her, his hard cock sliding deliciously over her wet folds.

Caroline could only moan in response, her arousal reawakened and overtaking her.

Klaus didn't break the kiss for a moment as he reached down to position himself before he entered her in one long stroke. Both of them moaned in unison as he filled her, his rhythm slow at first, teasing, until she hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, deeper, and urging him to go faster with every meeting thrust of her own. Klaus obliged, of course, reaching a hand down to tilt her hips up, making them both groan out at the new angle.

He reached up with his other hand to palm her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Caroline arched into his hand, enjoying the added stimulation. He moved his hand down between her legs, reaching for her sensitive nub as he felt her once again nearing her release. "Come for me, love," he murmured into her ear, kissing his way along her throat.

A few twists of his fingers around her clit and she came, his name ripped from her throat. Klaus groaned at the feeling of her walls clenching around him, thrusting a few more times before he followed her over the edge.

As they both came down from their high, Klaus rolled over and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Caroline sighed contentedly as she leaned back against him. "I take it you liked your present?" she asked, tilting her head back and smiling at him.

Klaus chuckled. "You could say that," he agreed. "Although I do wonder how you will top this gift next year."

Caroline laughed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "I'm sure I can think of something," she joked, her grin widening.

"I learned long ago never to underestimate you," he said, leaning down and kissing her soundly before he pulled her on top of him, determined to enjoy his gift again.


	2. Proving Who's the AlphaMale(of Her Heart

****This drabble was created for the 2014 ******Klaroline Valentines for Willowaus.**

**Rated M of course ;)**

* * *

It all started when Klaus found her old photo albums. She had thought nothing of it at first, excitedly flipping the pages while he looked over her shoulder, smiling indulgently at her as she rambled on about the stories behind the pictures. But she had forgotten exactly how much of her life she had documented via photograph and placed in albums for safe keeping.

In hindsight, she should have seen this coming. After all, she was Caroline Forbes, nothing if not thorough. And he was Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha Male Original Hybrid, and he wanted everyone to know it.

So she should have expected nothing less when she turned to a picture of her and Matt on Valentine's Day. Her mom had gone a bit camera-crazy and snapped a ton of pictures when he had arrived to pick her up for their date. A dozen red roses, heart shaped box of chocolates, headed off to a romantic dinner; the works. Instead of asking her about the photo like he had with all the others, the hybrid was silent.

Caroline snuck a glance at Klaus out of the corner of her eye as the silence dragged on. She was about to turn the page, hoping for something he would find less 'challenging' on the other side, when he finally spoke.

"And what's all that for, sweetheart? Was it your birthday?" he asked quietly. She could feel his grip tighten on the back of the sofa where he was leaning behind her.

"No," she answered hesitantly, wondering how she could avoid the display of testosterone she could feel coming. "It was Valentine's Day. You've heard of that right? You were probably there when it originated," she tried to joke.

Klaus was not dissuaded by her attempt at humor, however. "Mmm," he mumbled noncommittally as he continued to glare at the photos. "And how did you and The Quarterback spend this holiday?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. It was quite obvious that he was sizing up her old boyfriend's attempts at romance so that he could assure her, or perhaps himself, that he was the better choice by overdoing him. Caroline was hardly in the mood to entertain his alpha male ego, so she tried to steer him away from the topic. "We didn't do anything worth mentioning," she tried, moving to turn the page.

Klaus' hand was suddenly on top of her own, stopping her. She sighed as she turned her head to look at him, frowning at the determined look on his face.

"We just went to The Grill for dinner," she said soothingly, trying to placate him, and his ego. "Then we walked around the town square for a bit and he took me home. That's it," Caroline assured him.

When he made no further comment, his expression unchanged, she tried to lift his hand off of her own so she could once again attempt to change the page, and the topic. Caroline found him still immovable, however, gaining him another frustrated sigh from the blonde.

"Seriously?" she said exasperatedly. "What _now_?"

Klaus stared at her silently for a few moments, his face oddly grim. "And what about _him_? What did _he_ do for you for Valentine's Day?" he asked brusquely, sounding as if he didn't actually want to know the answer.

Caroline looked at him puzzled. "Who, Matt? I just told you, and we weren't together long enough to spend two Valentine's toge-"

"No," he interrupted, voice firm yet strained. "_Tyler_."

_Oh_. Caroline swallowed thickly. That explained all the looks and probing questions. Klaus might act a big game, but she knew that underneath all his bravado he was just as insecure in love as she was. Especially when it came to Tyler.

"Look, it doesn't matter, why don't we just-"

"Tell me." he said gruffly, voice containing no small amount of demand.

Sighing, Caroline resigned herself to answering him. "We weren't exactly in the same state, let alone town at that point, as you may recall," she said, glaring at him slightly, still miffed about his interference in her past relationship. When he began to smirk she continued, "Although he did manage to have flowers delivered to me. They were quite nice," she added, pleased to see the grin fall from his face.

"I see," Klaus said stonily, his face blank. Caroline wondered if she had pushed him a bit far, but before she could say anything else he continued. "I'll just have to make sure your first Valentine's Day with me makes you forget all about your previous ones. They will pale in comparison to what I have in store," he said, giving her a look that sent chills down her spine.

"Klaus, that's really not necessary," she tried to insist. She had never expected the Original Hybrid to celebrate something as human and normal as Valentine's Day, and the idea of it bordered on ridiculous if she thought about it. Besides, they had only been together about eight months at this point and he had already swept her off to Rome for a month, it's not like she needed anymore grand gestures from him to prove his love for her. The fact that he had taken her into his arms the second he found her on his doorstep after she had graduated college and come to grips with what she wanted out of life was more than enough proof.

"Nonsense, love. It will be a holiday you will never forget," he smirked at her, running his hand salaciously up her arm, a clear promise of things to come.

And so Caroline found herself in Paris on February 14th, wearing a gorgeous, outrageously expensive red evening gown, draped in diamonds, and entering a private opera box in the Palais Garnier opera house to watch the Paris Opera Ballet Company perform. They had just come from one of the best meals Caroline had ever eaten at what must have been one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris, considering the amount of compulsion necessary to get through the door, and the fact that she had never seen so many forks at one place setting, not even during her Miss Mystic Falls training.

Apparently the alpha male wolf inside Klaus felt a need to plan an over the top holiday in order to prove himself. _And to think he once said he didn't need to prove he was the alpha_, she thought with a snort.

Caroline took her seat next to Klaus and waited eagerly for _Swan Lake_ to begin. She had never been to the ballet before, or Paris, so despite her best efforts to meet Klaus' over-the-top displays of romantic dominance with indifference, she couldn't help but be excited. He may be an irritating, egotistical hybrid, but he knew her so well.

Klaus watched Caroline's face light up as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. He spent most of the performance watching her face rather than the dancers below. He had seen _Swan Lake_ performed countless times over the course of his immortal life, but he had never before seen anything that made him as happy as the excited baby vampire next to him.

As he watched her enjoy the ballet, his eyes left her smiling face and began to roam over her body. He was quite familiar with it by now, of course, but it still caused his undead heart to beat faster whenever he thought of it. And looking at her in the strapless, flowing red gown that hugged her torso like a glove triggered such a reaction in him, as well as beginning a stirring lower down in his body.

Klaus surreptitiously placed his hand on Caroline's thigh, thankful that their chairs were close together in the opera box. The blonde barely spared him a glance and a smile before she turned back to the dance. A wicked gleam appeared in Klaus' eye as a plan formed in his mind. Oh, he would definitely make this a memorable experience for Caroline alright.

With a sly smirk that had no place in a posh opera environment, Klaus slid his hand down her leg until he reached her knee. Caroline only gave him a brief questioning look before she was once again distracted by the ballet dancers, or undistracted from him might be more correct.

Klaus slowly began drawing up the fabric of her dress with his one hand, inching it up her smooth legs. When she felt her knee bare to the air she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she whispered, eyes darting around them.

He remained quiet as he slid his hand under her dress and up her leg, holding her gaze as he moved closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Caroline gasped as he reached the lace edging of her panties, tracing the path of the fabric along her inner thigh.

"Klaus!" she hissed, hands swiftly moving down to clutch at his and stop his movements. "Are you insane?! What if someone sees?" she insisted, giving him a look that clearly conveyed her thoughts on the answer to her question regarding his sanity.

Klaus chuckled as he leaned in, amused at the flush on her cheeks. "No one can see us, Caroline. And even if they might, doesn't that make it all the more… exciting?" he breathed against her ear.

Caroline shivered from a combination of his words and the feel of his stubble grazing across her cheek. What exactly was he suggesting? One look into his eyes and at the smirk on his face gave her the answer to that question. She licked her lips nervously, offhandedly enjoying the way his eyes tracked the movement of her tongue. They had never done anything… like that in a public place before. Sure, they had done it in secret, with his siblings in the next room, but this, this was different. Yet the thought sent a wave of heat between her legs and she knew what her answer would be.

Klaus watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, hoping she wouldn't push him away, before she nodded. His mouth widened into a genuine smile as he felt her remove her hands from his and place them back on the armrests, gripping the chair tightly in anticipation. He moved in for a deep, passionate kiss, claiming her mouth until she moaned into his. He broke the kiss, smirking at her whimper of disappointment before he drew a gasp from her lips as he began drawing circles on her inner thigh with his fingers. "Shhh, love, watch the performance," he whispered huskily, moving in to kiss her neck.

Caroline felt a rush of excitement as she turned her eyes back to the dancers, the thought of doing this with him while watching a live performance turning her on immeasurably. She knew he could tell when his fingers slipped inside her panties and he moaned quietly into her neck as he found her wet already.

He slid his fingers along her folds, spreading her wetness as he went. Caroline bit her lip to stifle a gasp as his thumb found her clit. She closed her eyes at the sensation, feeling the familiar tightening begin in the pit of her stomach as his skilled fingers caressed her.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," she felt him breath against her neck between kisses. "Wouldn't want you to miss anything."

Caroline forced her eyes to focus on the intricate dance below, the naughtiness of the situation causing a fresh wave of warmth to flow through her. Klaus continued to circle her clit with his thumb as he moved his fingers down between her lips. He slowly pushed a finger inside her, humming his pleasure at the state of her arousal against her shoulder as he kissed his way down to her chest. Klaus maneuvered his hand so he could thrust a second finger inside her, enjoying her pleased sigh as he pressed his palm against her clit to continue the stimulation. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her tightness as his mouth traced along the top of her breasts, tongue darting out to taste her skin.

She pulled her eyes from the performance when she felt him reach up with his other hand and pull the top of her dress down slightly, revealing her right breast. She had no chance to chastise him or worry about someone seeing before he took her already erect nipple into his mouth, lathing it with his tongue. Caroline could no longer maintain the guise of nonchalant ballet goer at the feel of his mouth on her breast and her hands flew to his head, grasping at his curls and holding him in place.

Klaus grinned into her skin as he continued to assail her nipple with his tongue, swirling it around the hardened bud. He could tell she was getting close, her hips had started to move against his hand and he could feel the telltale tightening of her inner walls against his fingers.

"Come for me Caroline," he husked against her breast, giving it a gentle nip with his teeth. "Come for me while you watch them dance," he whispered as he increased the pace of his thrusts, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit.

Caroline tried to focus on the dancers as her breath caught in her throat. Her vision seemed to blur, however, as she felt herself fall over the edge, clasping a hand to her mouth to stifle her choked cry while her orgasm washed over her.

He continued to move his hand as she came down from her high, shuddering against him. He grinned at the sated look on her face as she relaxed back into her chair, dropping her hands to her lap. Klaus pulled her in for a searing kiss as he removed his fingers from her, stifling her pout with his mouth.

Caroline watched heavy-lidded as he pulled back from the kiss and slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning her wetness from them with his tongue. The sight sent a fresh warmth spreading through her body, reminding her that he had not been satisfied like she had, the bulge in his pants confirming this.

Klaus watched as she smirked seductively at him, reaching her hand down to palm him through his dress pants. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at her bold move. Apparently she had gotten over her fear of discovery rather quickly.

"Now what can we do to fix this?" she wondered, her smirk growing as she continued to squeeze and caress his erection.

He let out a growl as he suddenly reached over and pulled her into his lap, eliciting a squeal of surprise from the blonde. Caroline found herself seated on his thighs, her back to him. "This way you can still watch," he whispered against her neck, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She gasped again as he hitched up her dress, lifting her up slightly so he could pull it above her hips. A shiver went down her spine as her supernatural hearing picked up the sound of his belt being unbuckled and zipper being pulled down. "Hold yourself up for a moment, sweetheart," he coaxed, moving her hands to the armrests so she could raise her hips up.

Klaus made a sound of approval when she complied, holding her dress out of the way as he pulled her panties to the side. He would have ripped them off, but he remembered the look on her face when she had told him she had picked out something special for the holiday, and since he had bought her the dress… he thought it would be in his best interest to see the whole view later back in the hotel room, if the black and red lace he saw so far was any indication.

Barriers aside, Klaus grabbed ahold of his cock, running it along the length of her slick slit, teasing her, before he thrust up, sheathing himself inside of her. Caroline groaned as she let herself down onto him, loving the feeling of him filling her. She forced herself to open her eyes and watched the ballet dancers below, the thrill no less exhilarating than before.

Klaus moved his hands to her hips to help move her as he began thrusting into her, starting with long, hard thrusts that left her whimpering above him. Caroline eventually began to move herself along his length, riding him and drawing groans from the hybrid himself. She gasped when she felt a hand grasp her still uncovered breast, the realization that she had been flashing the entire theatre bringing a fresh flush to her cheeks. He kneaded her flesh expertly, rolling her nipple between his fingers, causing her to chew on her lip to prevent the moans that threatened to burst forth from escaping.

Caroline nearly lost it when his other hand snaked around her hip and under her dress, finding her clit and squeezing in a very pleasant way. Her movements on him began to pick up speed and she began grinding herself down hard onto him on every downward move. Klaus' hold on her breast tightened as he sought purchase, thrusting up into her with increased fervor, his breathing becoming ragged.

She felt the pressure on her clit increase as his thrusts became more demanding, knowing he was silently telling her to come with him. Caroline concentrated on the feelings her was causing, his fingers on her clit and breast, his mouth on her neck, even as she watched the graceful movements below. With one last twist to her clit, she came around him, a cry escaping her lips before she could stop herself.

Fortunately for her, a split-second before her sound of passion escaped and gave her away, the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Caroline vaguely understood that the ballet must have finished, right when she did, and raised her hands to clap, shuddering as she felt his final hard thrusts before Klaus reached his climax. She felt his grin against her neck as he pulled her dress back up to cover her breast, removing his hand from her clit to pull the skirt back down over her legs, at least the front of the dress anyway.

Klaus waited until the applause had died down before he helped her stand up, groaning at the loss of her heat. Caroline quickly straightened her skirt as he placed himself back inside his pants and refastened them, grinning wickedly at her as the lights came up.

She gave him a timid smile as she turned to face him, clasping her hands in front of her. "Well, that was… certainly memorable," she remarked, blushing as he chuckled at her. Maybe she should indulge him in his displays of alpha maleness more often.

"Perhaps one could even say it has been the most memorable Valentine's ever," he goaded, standing up from his chair. "So far, at least," he added, pursing his lips in thought. "The night is still young, after all."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked suspiciously. "The ballet is over, and while it was truly lovely, what I saw of it at least, I'm not sure how you could plan on topping that… performance."

Klaus gave a small laugh at her words, catching onto her double meaning, before he looked her in the eye.

"Oh no, love," he said, eyes gleaming with promises, making heat pool between her legs once more. "It's only intermission."


	3. The Day Klaus Learned

**This drabble was created for the 2014 Klaroline Trick or Treat for a-little-blonde-distraction**

**"The Day Klaus Learned One Should Never Ignore Caroline Forbes"**

**(Cookies if you guess everyone's costumes ;) )**

* * *

"Trick or treat!"

Klaus stood in his front doorway, staring down at the children standing on his porch in confusion. Why on Earth were there children outside his door dressed as lions and fairies?

"Trick or treat!" the little brunette fairy yelled again, thrusting a hollow plastic orange pumpkin in his direction expectantly.

The hybrid continued to stare down at them, unsure what to do. "Caroline!" he yelled back into the house. He figured it was best to leave her to deal with the situation, lest he incur her wrath later on for doing something she deemed inappropriate.

He heard a few crashes and then her familiar figured appeared, rushing down the hall in a long blue dress, tying her hair off in a braid over her shoulder.

"Coming! Did they start arriving?" she called, picking up a large bowl from the hall table once she was satisfied with her hair.

Klaus gave her a questioning look, unsure why she was so dressed up that evening. He was unaware of any plans that required a fancy dress. "By 'they' do you happen to mean these small children outside our door?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, looking at him as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "Um, of course I mean them," she said slowly, turning away from him and plastering a bright smile on her face as she faced the costumed children. "Oh my, don't you two look great! Here you go, take as much as you like!" she cooed, holding out the bowl which was filled to the brim with various treats.

She continued to smile as they left, yelling thanks over their shoulders as the returned to their parents at the end of the walkway. Once she turned to Klaus, however, her smile dropped, hands taking position on her hips after she put down the candy bowl.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she accused, shooting him a glare.

"Forgot what, love?" he asked sweetly, trying to delay the argument he could sense was incoming.

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring his tactics. "It's Halloween, Klaus," she said exasperatedly, shutting the door. "I told you a billion times already that we were going to have trick-or-treaters coming! And you're not even dressed!"

Klaus looked down at himself, taking in his usual jeans and Henley. "I'm not sure what you mean, sweetheart. I am quite clearly wearing clothes. Although if you wish to change that…"

"Ugh, just stop right there!" she cried, holding out a hand to stop his advance. "That's not going to happen."

He frowned, displeased as usual whenever she turned him down, which thankfully wasn't very often.

"I meant you're not wearing your costume."

Pausing for a moment he looked at her dress more closely. It was a glittery blue dress that hugged her figure down to the floor. The top portion above her chest was sheer, as where the sleeves, and there appeared to be some sort of cape flowing from the back of the gown. Klaus also noted sparkling spots in her hair and he concluded that she wasn't dressed for some formal event as he had assumed before. She was wearing a costume.

"And what would that be?" he asked hesitantly, eyeing the glitter nervously. He became even more unnerved at the smirk that crossed her face.

"It's on the bed," she said, her innocent tone ruined by the mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, trying to read the young vampire's face. He gave up after a few futile moments, deciding to see for himself what fate awaited him upstairs.

Caroline watched after him with a smirk until the doorbell rang and she grabbed the candy bowl, lips turning into a smile as she answered the door.

She had just barely closed the door after the adorable little Iron Man and Little Mermaid when Klaus' voice rang out from upstairs.

"Caroline! Explain this, please!"

Stifling a giggle she hurried up the stairs, finding Klaus standing in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom, wearing one of his tuxes. He turned when he saw her, holding a black and red length of fabric in one hand and some small white plastic in the other.

"Sweetheart, would you mind telling me what this is?" he asked tersely, gesturing with the items in his hands.

"Those are part of your costume," Caroline said sweetly, tilting her head to the side with a wide grin.

"I see. And what precisely is this supposed to be a costume of?"

"Dracula," she said matter-of-factly, schooling her features into an innocent look.

Klaus' mouth fell open, his suspicions confirmed. "… Caroline, you cannot be serious!"

The blonde forced the smirk from her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Hey, I asked you _weeks _ago to pick something and you kept putting it off, so I picked for you!" she informed him with narrowed eyes. "Besides, I thought you would enjoy the irony."

"Caroline, I am not wearing this."

Her eyes narrowed further as she stepped towards him slowly. "Oh, you'll wear it. And if you don't you can just forget about 'not wearing clothes' around me for a _long _time!"

He gave her an incredulous look which she promptly ignored as she grabbed the objects from his hand, tying the cape around his neck. Klaus frowned at his reflection as she disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, fiddling with the absurdly high color of the cape while she was gone.

When Caroline returned she was carrying a few beauty products in her arms that looked vaguely familiar to him. He remained frozen in place, glaring at his reflection as she slicked his hair back with gel and spread a white powder across his face, making him appear paler than normal. He almost protested when she made him open his mouth, but relented at the look in her eyes, allowing her to place the set of false fangs into his mouth. She finished up the look with some red lipstick smeared down his chin. Klaus was tempted to suggest she just use real blood, but thought better of it.

"There! You look perfect," Caroline declared, stepping back to admire her work. "Just like a vampire."

"Sweetheart, I _am _a vampire," he reminded her as he stared at his reflection resentfully. Half one, anyway.

"Yeah, well, now you look like the kind in books and movies," she said, taking a moment to check her hair while she was in front of a mirror. "Now come on, there will be more trick-or-treaters coming any minute."

Klaus sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged back downstairs, sitting sullenly in one of the chairs in the entryway while Caroline manned the door. He remained there brooding for what felt like hours as Caroline gushed over all the cute little outfits and gave out ridiculous amounts of candy. He was lost in his own little world until a bright flash of light roused him from his stupor.

When he looked up he was horrified to see Kol standing in front of him holding out his phone. He was wearing an elaborate costume of black and green leather, a green cape streaming behind him and a large, golden horned helmet on his head as he stood there cackling at his brother.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat," he mock-sang, taking another picture of an increasingly annoyed Klaus. "Why brother, I must commend you on your taste of costume! It is truly… _Original_!"

Klaus growled, making to stand and teach Kol some manners when Caroline stopped him.

"Klaus! Remember what I said! Behave, or else," she threatened, pointing a finger at each brother in turn. "And you, stop provoking him."

"Oh, come on darling, it's just a bit of fun!" Kol said, turning to head further into the house. "You should really just 'let it go.'"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she shook her head, ignoring Kol's laughter as he left. "I also told you we were having some people over for a party tonight, but I guess you forgot that too," she informed Klaus before he could ask.

"Lovely costume, Nik," Rebekah said as she passed by on her way after Kol. "Were they out of werewolf ones?"

"I like your costume too, Rebekah," Caroline said icily, glaring at the other girl. "I suppose you would have the most authentic Cleopatra costume ever, seeing as how you were probably pals."

Rebekah turned with a smirk, her black bobbed wig swaying with the movement. "Oh, Caroline, the fact that you think I was alive when Cleopatra was says more about you than me," she sniped before she continued down the hall.

Klaus sighed, leaning forward in his chair and rubbing his eyes in frustration. Could this night get any worse?

"What bet did you lose to have to wear that?"

Klaus cursed the universe as he looked up, glaring at Katerina from her place on Elijah's arm.

"Now, now, Katerina," Elijah chided gently, placing his gloved hand over hers on his arm. "I'm sure Niklaus just enjoys the irony."

"That's what I said," Caroline added, drawing an annoyed glare from Klaus.

"Love the costume, Caroline," Katherine purred, straightening the mask over her eyes. "Are you going to sing for us later?" she teased, grinning at the blonde.

"Hmm, maybe," Caroline said, giving a mock glare. "I'd threaten to freeze your heart, but that would be redundant."

"Me-ow," Katherine muttered, making a swiping motion with her clawed gloves. "I would say kitty has claws, but that's my thing tonight."

"Come now, Katerina," Elijah prompted, ushering her away towards the forming party, his cape fluttering behind him. "I think my siblings have pestered Caroline and Niklaus enough for now."

"Whatever you say, hero," she mocked, tweaking the pointed tips of his cowl before she headed off down the hall ahead of him, swaying her leather clad hips as she went.

Caroline sighed exasperatedly, though a small smile played on her lips as she turned towards a still pouting Klaus. "Come on, let's go join the fun. Everyone should be here soon."

Klaus looked up at her skeptically, clearly not at all enthused about the party.

Caroline pursed her lips in thought for a moment before she leaned down towards his ear, devious grin crossing her lips. "And if you play nice, I'll make sure you get a treat later."

She dashed off down the hall before he could say or do anything, leaving him alone with only the sound of her fading laughter. A small grin appeared on his face before he stood to follow. Well, perhaps this night wouldn't be entirely bad after all.


	4. Five Golden Rings

**This drabble was created for the klarolinesmutmas blog on tumblr for Christmas 2014.**

**My day of Christmas was the fifth.**

**Rated M, as the blog name suggests ;)**

* * *

He watched her spin and twirl, red dress spiraling around her as she danced across the floor. She was always the most dazzling to watch, no matter how many others danced around her. Perhaps it was the millennium of grace she held over ordinary humans, though he had noted the same elegance during their first dance together when she was just a baby vampire. Perhaps it was instinctual for her.

Whatever it was that drew him to her continued to hold his attention even after all this time. She captivated him. His eyes saw only her in the crowd, lithe body swaying in the latest dance craze. His relentless gaze finally caught her eyes, a smirk creeping across her lips, one oddly reminiscent of his own.

He watched intently as she made her way through the mass of people towards him, intense blue eyes never leaving his. She veered once she left the dance floor, however, giving him a pointed look before she slipped down a darkened side hall. His eyes darkened as he rose from his seat to follow, knowing her well enough to know exactly what she had in mind.

After he rounded another bend in the secluded hall, he found himself slammed up against the wall. If her scent had not immediately filled his nose as she pressed her body against his back, he would surely have reacted differently. But as it was the scent of her arousal heavy in the air only drew a growl from the hybrid as he allowed her to continue to hold him in place.

"Did you enjoy watching me, Niklaus?" she purred, voice low and hot against his neck. Her hands roamed freely up his sides, curling underneath his shirt to feel his heated skin as she pressed herself more firmly against him.

"Almost as much as you enjoyed putting on a show for me," he answered, his voice gravely as he turned his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of his little temptress. He could feel the points of her nipples press into his back at his words.

"Mmm, but the show is not over yet," she teased, pulling back slightly so she could spin him around to face her.

Klaus watched intently as she made quick work of his shirt, flinging it to the floor somewhere behind them. He could tell she was in a mood to be in control, and he was more than happy to oblige, eagerly awaiting her next move.

She stared at him for a moment from beneath darkened lashes, the mischievous glint in her eyes making his skin tingle with anticipation. She licked her golden lips slowly, tongue sliding over the metallic lipstick, the latest trend in fashion. Pink tongue a stark contrast against gold, the white of her fangs gleaming in a dark promise as she caught his gaze.

Slowly she closed the space between them, bypassing his lips and placing an openmouthed kiss to his chest, leaving a golden circle behind on his pale skin. She looked up at him slyly before continuing on her path down his torso, fingers trailing down his skin as she left kiss after kiss in her wake until four circles betrayed her ministrations as she reached his waistband.

His fingers instinctively curled into her blonde locks as she knelt before him, hands making quick work of the fastening on his pants, the fabric quickly falling down his legs. She murmured appreciatively at his lack of undergarments, delighted to see his already hard length standing proudly at attention.

Klaus' head fell back against the wall, a pleasurable sigh passing his lips as he felt her hand ghost along him teasingly before she took him more firmly in her grip, pumping him in her hand a few times before bending forward to taste him. He groaned openly as he felt her tongue swirl along his tip, teasing him further for a moment before she removed her touch from him completely.

Before he could protest, he suddenly felt her mouth around him, engulfing him, his head whipping forward off the wall as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat, only to feel her swallow thickly around him, pulling his shaft deeper inside.

"Caroline," he was barely able to gasp, the sight of her lips pressed against the base of his cock for a moment before she slowly retreated, dragging her tongue along his length as she went, was nearly enough to push him over the edge.

Caroline smirked up at him wickedly as she swirled her tongue along his head for a moment before pulling back completely. She admired the perfect ring she had made with her colored lips around his base, grinning as she made a pleased noise.

Klaus was breathing heavily as he observed her stand before him, holding his eyes as she made to remove her flimsy dress. Before she could get further than releasing a shoulder strap, he reached forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him, his lips crashing down onto hers roughly. Caroline met his kiss eagerly, her tongue soon finding its way inside his mouth, drawing a moan from both of them.

His hands did not remain idle as he kissed her, one sliding along her bare back, delighting in the feel of her warm skin while the other slid between her skirts, thanking anyone who would listen that no matter how makeup had changed over the centuries, dresses still remained in fashion.

She gasped into his mouth as his hands found her sensitive skin, already heated and wet for him. Klaus growled in answer, pleased to find Caroline had also forgone undergarments as well, his fingers quickly plunging inside her wet depths.

It did not take long before she was writhing against him, riding his hand as she panted against his neck, moaning loudly as he whispered into her ear. He told her how he had longed to fuck her ever since she had left him to dance, hips swaying enticingly as she teased him mercilessly from the dance floor; how he wanted to take her right there, for all to see, making her scream his name in front of everyone so they would know who she belonged to. When he described in detail just how he had imagined taking her, combined with a particularly rough twist to her clit, she came hard against his hand, groaning a version of his name.

When she came down from her high, she again pulled back, her normally pale blue eyes dark with lust, black veins spidering out underneath her eyes. Klaus looked on with hungry eyes as she pulled her dress the rest of the way off, revealing her body to him. No matter how many times he had seen her naked over the years, each time filled him with a longing just the same as the first.

Eager to have her back in his arms, Klaus grabbed her again, turning and pushing her against the wall as he stepped out of his pants and shoes, kicking them out of the way. Caroline eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, raising herself up in anticipation. He grinned at her wickedly, grabbing a hold of his cock and rubbing it along her folds, making her squirm in pleasure and need in his arms.

"Tell me what you need, Caroline," he husked, watching her face flush with desire as he teased her body.

"You," she moaned without hesitation, too caught up in pleasure to put up a front of indignation.

Klaus chuckled, capturing her lips in another heated kiss as he finally lined himself up and thrust home. She moaned against his mouth, his tongue taking advantage of her open lips and sweeping into her mouth to taste her again.

He fucked her up against the wall, the pace fast and needy as both strove to reach completion. The only noises in the dark hallway were their moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh, accompanied by the occasional cracking of drywall as their frenzied coupling dented the wall.

With one final thrust, Klaus reached his peak, groaning her name against her neck as he came, the burst of warmth inside of her at his release triggering Caroline's own orgasm, her walls clamping down on him, prolonging his pleasure. As they both returned to reality he brushed a sweat soaked lock from her forehead, grinning at her cheekily as he always did afterwards, enjoying the eye roll he always triggered from her in return.

"Perhaps we should attend these events more often," he grinned at her, slowly helping her unwrap herself from him and stand on her own.

Caroline shook her head as she bent down to retrieve her dress. "I always tell you you'll end up enjoying them," she answered, hiding her grin behind her hair as she searched for her shoes. "Too bad this one is only once a year."

"Ah yes, that archaic holiday you insist on celebrating still," he teased, knowing it would annoy her. He admired her lips marks on his abdomen a moment before he pulled his pants back on, his shirt soon following, leaving the circles covered but intact save some smudging.

"It's not archaic if there's still enough people who celebrate it for there to be parties!" she argued, scowling at the infuriating hybrid.

"I know, love," he chuckled, placating her with a kiss to the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Caroline," he said, offering her his arm once they were both dressed.

She just smiled, wrapping her arm around his as she let him lead her back to the festive party, attempting to tame her hair as she went.


	5. Fireside Confessions

**This drabble was created for the 2014 Klaroline Secret Santa for sunshinesmoak.**

* * *

Caroline trudged through the snow, arms full of wood as she made her way back to her cabin. She tried to ignore how the cold bit through her old, threadbare gloves or the way her breath hung in the cold night air, trying to focus instead on the roaring fire she would soon have going when she got back inside.

She was about 100 feet away from her front door when her sensitive hearing picked up a noise off to her right. Her blonde curls whipped around her head as she turned, eyes squinting in the near dark, searching for the source of the disturbance. Caroline could make out a clanging metal noise accompanied by some growling. It sounded like another animal was caught in one of those horrible traps she had found throughout the woods. No matter how many she disarmed, there always seemed to be more out there.

She looked down at her armload of firewood, sighing before she trotted the small distance to the cabin, dropping the wood on the front porch before she cautiously made her way towards the sound, which had grown more frantic and loud.

Entering the thick forest, it was not long before she found the source of the disturbance. She had been right about the trap, cruel metal teeth were locked around the front leg of a dark furred creature, one which was obviously none too pleased about the situation, biting and clawing at the metal, though it was anchored deep into the ground.

Caroline crept as close as she could, trying to get a better glimpse of the animal. Her eye sight was much better in the dark ever since the incident, but it wasn't perfect. It appeared to be a large dog, one that was in need of a good groomer's appointment, but still a dog. She hoped it wasn't feral as its ears suddenly swiveled forward, golden eyes suddenly locking onto her blue ones.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," she soothed, holding her hands out in what she hoped was an unthreatening way as it growled at her. "I can help you, if you let me. My name's Caroline."

The dog seemed to cock its head at her, ending its growling as it sniffed at her intently.

Good, it must be familiar with people, Caroline surmised, taking that as a good sign. She edged forward, making sure not to make any sudden moves. "It's okay, girl," she cooed, reaching out for its injured leg.

The dog jerked its head back, seemingly indignant.

"Okay, boy then?" she tried, chuckling when it, or he, seemed to relax. "Alright, this is going to hurt, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bite me, okay?"

The dog huffed, as if it was insulted by the very idea. Caroline just shook her head, she must be spending way too much time on her own if she believed this dog was actually having a conversation with her. She cautiously bent down, ready to jerk back at any sign of aggression. She watched the dog intently while she reached down and took hold of the metal jaws, giving the creature an apologetic look before she used her enhanced strength to pry the trap open, giving him a chance to remove his injured leg.

The dog gave a single yelp when the metal was removed from its flesh, quickly pulling away from the trap. He licked attentively at the wound before he began to back away from her, slinking into the woods.

"Hey, wait!" she called, suddenly alarmed at the thought of the dog leaving for some reason. "You're injured, I can't just leave you alone in the cold. It's Christmas Eve, after all," she added, as if that would make a difference to the animal.

His head turned to look at her, seeming to consider her offer for a moment.

Caroline decided to take advantage of his hesitation. "I mean it, you're gonna come inside and let me do something about your leg," she said with determination, stepping towards the dog, prepared to drag it back with her.

His ears flattened back at her approach, apparently not all that pleased with her plans.

The blonde growled in response, her newfound instincts taking over. "Now!" she barked, eyes flashing a deep gold as she closed the distance between them.

For a moment it looked like the dog was going to fight her on her demand, which was unusual since dogs seemed to fall over themselves to obey her now, ever since… But in the end something about her gaze must have won it over, as its posture relaxed and it allowed her to lead it back to her cabin.

Pleased with herself, even if she still didn't really understand her new canine control powers, Caroline cheerfully opened the door, letting the dog in before she scooped up her previously abandoned firewood, the walk back having reminded her how cold she was. As the dog sniffed around the room, she set to work on bringing the fire back to life, sighing in contentment when it finally began to spark with warmth.

"Making yourself at home?" she questioned sarcastically, eyeing the dog as it lounged on her sofa.

She pulled herself up from the floor, heading into the bathroom for her first aid kit before the dog could bleed all over her one good piece of furniture.

"Alright boy, let me take a look," she said as she sat on the floor next to the couch, rummaging through the box of supplies. The dog sat silently as he watched her.

Caroline looked up to meet his eyes. "So, I really don't know what's safe for dogs, so I'm just gonna have to use some peroxide. This might sting," she warned, mentally chastising herself for continuing to talk to the animal as if it could understand her.

The dog only growled slightly as she poured the liquid over the wound, making no move to bite her, thankfully. Caroline dried the leg gently with a towel before she wrapped a fresh white bandage around it.

"There. That's all I can do for you tonight. I'll take you to the vet in the morning if it looks bad," she informed the dog, laughing when it snorted at her.

Always tidy, Caroline set about cleaning up, returning the medical supplies to their proper place in the bathroom before heading to her small kitchen. She returned to the couch moments later, balancing a bowl of water in one hand and a package of bologna in the other.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting guests," she informed the dog, sitting on the couch next to him after depositing the bowl on the floor. "I hope you like bologna."

She tossed a piece over in his direction, pleased when he caught it effortlessly out of the air.

"Hmm, you don't mind if there's no bread I hope," she continued, feeling less and less silly about basically talking to herself as time went on. There was just something about this dog that made her feel oddly comfortable. "Yeah, I always preferred to eat it plain too, even as a kid. My friends thought I was so weird," she confided, smiling at the memories.

The dog continued to just sit and watch her in silence, gulping down a bologna slice every now and then.

"Those were the days, huh?" Caroline mused, pulling her legs up and underneath her as she leaned back on the couch, gazing into the crackling fire. "Back before everything went to hell."

She looked at the dog from the corner of her eye, noting it seemed focused on her every word. Probably just the sound, she told herself. Even so, an audience was an audience and it would be so good to tell someone everything, especially since this someone couldn't tell anyone else.

"You see, dog, I'm not just your average blonde cheerleader," she told him, giving him a serious look. "Well, I was, though I like to think I was above average. That is until…" Caroline sighed unsure of what to say. Her inner struggle was interrupted by a heavy tail whacking her thigh, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, what the hell. Not like you can go blabbing my secret, right?" she asked, half expecting a reply at that point. "Well, one night I was at a party, which was not unusual, I mean, I was pretty popular in high school, you know. Anyway, a bunch of us decided to climb up behind the waterfall. Which is a pretty stupid idea when you're sober and it's daytime, and of course neither of those were the case that night. We all made it to the top, except Kelly, I guess she had a few more shots than the rest of us. I reached for her, to help her up, but she slipped, and I lost my grip and… I shouldn't have talked her into it."

Caroline let out a heavy breath. It was always hard talking about that night. At some point in her story the dog had shifted and it now laid its head in her lap, as if comforting her. She unconsciously began stroking its ears as she continued on.

"After she died, everything was different. I felt weird. All my senses were heightened, I was so much stronger than before. But then the full moon rose and… I don't even know! It's impossible, I thought I was going nuts. Waking up in the middle of a field naked and covered in dirt, not remembering the night before. I hadn't even drank that night!" she exclaimed, the long suppressed truth rushing out, as if now that she had let it out it was trying to escape as quickly as it could.

"But then everything was normal after that. Well, besides the super senses. I guess that is my new normal now. Until the next full moon. I could feel it coming, like in my bones or something! I was afraid what would happen, what I would do, so I locked myself up in this old cellar on one of the old properties in town for the night, just in case. And I set up a camera, so I would know what happened. And wow, if I hadn't seen it for myself I would call myself crazy for even thinking this but… I'm a werewolf," she said softly, as if she was still trying to convince herself.

The dog was watching her again, its eyes staring into hers intensely, as if it understood every word she said, really understood. Caroline shook her head.

"I know, that's impossible right? There's no such thing. I couldn't tell anyone, they'd lock me up in a hospital, and I doubt those places are wolf-proof," she sneered, annoyed at her lack of options. "So I ran off instead. Hiding in this cabin all by myself so I can't hurt anyone; what a life, huh?"

He whined at her then, nose nuzzling her hand, as if he were trying to tell her something. Okay, Caroline, you've really gone off the deep end now!

"But enough about my life story, what about you?" she sighed, focusing on the dog that was now half in her lap. "You have such a nice coat, even if it is a bit long. You must belong to someone," she murmured, running her hand through his thick fur.

Receiving no answer, not that she expected one, of course, Caroline leaned back on the couch, letting her eyes focus on the fire that was now warming her nicely. She felt content for the first time in a long time. She supposed it was the company. Sure, he wasn't human, but beggars can't be choosers. She'd make sure he was okay in the morning and try and find his family if she could. But for now she was just so nice and comfortable…

When Caroline opened her eyes, light was streaming in through the windows. She yawned and tried to stretch, falling asleep on the couch always left her with a few kinks in the morning. Her right hand seemed caught, however, like something was on top of it. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Caroline looked down to see what it could be and froze in shock when she saw what was in her lap.

It was a man.

A naked man.

She only hesitated another moment, certainly not to look at his body, of course, and then did what anyone else in her position would do.

She screamed.

Her sudden noise woke up her nude intruder, causing him to roll gracelessly off her lap and onto the floor, a muffled cry reaching her from where she now perched on the back on the couch.

"Well now, isn't that just a lovely way to be woken up?"

Caroline's jaw dropped as the man stood before her, unabashed at his own nudity as he regarded her with a smirk. She tried to concentrate on how she should be searching for a weapon or something, anything besides wanting to study the lines of his body and hear more of his smooth, accented voice.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" she yelled when she finally found her voice again.

The man's smirk widened. "Which would you prefer I answer first, love?"

She stared at him incredulously before shooting him a glare. She didn't know what to make of this strange man. Was he there to rob her? Because he had to be the worst burglar she'd ever seen.

"No, I'm not a burglar," he chuckled, making Caroline realize she had spoken out loud. "My name is Klaus, it's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you Caroline."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, feeling both worried and strangely pleased that he knew her.

"You told it to me yourself," he shrugged. "And as for what I'm doing here, I was sleeping, rather nicely thank you very much, before I was so rudely awakened."

Her cheeks reddened at the mention of him sleeping with her, or more like on her. "Wait, how did you get in here? What did you do to the dog?"

Klaus frowned at that. "That 'dog' as you insist on calling it, was me. And wolf would be more accurate."

Caroline had a feeling that she would have fallen down if she wasn't already sitting. "What?"

He gave her a pointed look, raising his still bandaged arm as evidence. "I think you know what I mean, sweetheart. After all, you told me all about it last night."

"You- you're a werewolf too?" she asked, voice full of shock. "But it wasn't a full moon," she thought out loud, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Aren't you a clever one," he mused, grinning at her answering snort. "Yes, well, since you are new at this whole supernatural business, let me be the first to warn you against getting on a witch's bad side. You may end up forced to remain a wolf, regardless of the moon."

Caroline winced at the thought, immediately feeling sympathy for the poor, still naked man standing in her home, even as her mind raced at the idea that witches were real too. "But wait, why are you human now then?"

Klaus' features softened, looking almost bashful, something she knew already was a rare sight for him. "The spell specified that I would be able to change back when I found my mate," he said slowly, looking at her intently for her reaction.

Caroline floundered for a moment, mouth opening and closing silently. "Your- your what?"

"I realize this is a bit sudden, especially since you seem to be completely clueless about your werewolf nature as it is-"

"Hey!"

"- But didn't you wonder why you felt so at ease with me, with the 'dog' from last night? Didn't that seem odd to you at all?"

It had, but she had just chocked it up to being lonely and desperate for companionship, not that she would admit that to Klaus. "I guess… But what does this even mean?"

He smiled, seemingly relieved that she hadn't screamed at him again. "I would be delighted to explain it to you, Caroline. Perhaps over breakfast? It is Christmas, after all."

She felt her cheeks flush and she couldn't blame it on the long-dead fire. "Sure, but first things first."

"Name it, love."

"Put on some damn pants!"


	6. Unsolicited Chocolates

**This drabble was for the 2015 Klaroline Valentines for Bo.**

**Pure fluff.**

* * *

She really should have known better.

The flowers, the chocolates, the cards, the wine, the jewelry, the dress. It didn't matter if they were all left unsigned, she knew it was him. Thirteen days of gifts, each arriving at precisely 6pm outside her door, the deliverer always unseen, no matter how hard she tried to catch them in the act.

So really, she shouldn't be surprised to see him standing on her doorstep on the fourteenth day, February 14th to be exact, dressed in an annoyingly well fitting suit and holding two dozen red roses in one hand and a heart shaped box of what she could only assume (or hope) were more of those mouthwatering Swiss chocolates she had received earlier that month.

"What do you want?" she asked dryly, frowning at the way his stupidly adorable dimples appeared when he grinned at her icy reception.

"I should think that would be fairly obvious, love," Klaus replied, grin unwavering even as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I'm here to take you out for Valentine's Day."

Caroline scoffed. "I don't remember agreeing to a date. Or even being asked, for that matter."

Klaus raised a questioning brow. "I thought my gifts were quite transparent in their meaning," he drawled, not to be deterred so easily. "And I know you received them all."

The blonde scowled at him. "Stalking is a crime, you know," she said, though she didn't deny what he said (for once). "And regardless, I happen to recall a certain promise to never come back from a certain hybrid."

He chuckled (chuckled!) at that. "I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice, sweetheart, but we are not currently in Mystic Falls," he said, making a sweeping gesture to indicate the hallway of her New York apartment. "I believe I agreed to never return to that town, not to never return to you."

Caroline was stunned into silence, partly because of his words, but also because of the earnest way he had said them. She shook her head, as if the physical movement would help her regain her senses quicker.

"… What?" she demanded, the word coming out softer than she had planned. She really needed to pull herself together and stop letting him affect her like this (as if she had a choice)!

His grin returned. "You've always been exceptionally bright, Caroline. Surely you realized at some point how specific my words had been?"

She remained silent, lips pressed tightly together as she tried to decide if she was angry or not. True, she had, on some level, always known that he had only agreed to 'never come back,' not to never come find her. Hell, she was a bit surprised he hadn't tried to stretch his promise to mean he would never return to those particular woods only, and that she would one day spot him strolling out of The Grill. But that didn't mean she wasn't immensely irritated that he was acting on his stupid loophole.

Deep breaths, Caroline. "Alright fine. You're here. Now you can go away again," she sneered, voice sickly sweet as she went to close the door in his face.

She was unsurprised when his arm shot out, stopping the door before it could move an inch.

"Now, now, sweetheart, let's not be hasty," Klaus chided, grin ever present yet slightly dimmed at her blatant rebuff. At her continued glare the hybrid sighed. "Caroline, it's been ten years. You've graduated college, twice actually. You've left Mystic Falls behind, and many of your 'friends' as well from what I can tell," he ignored her indignant huff at his prying into her life as he continued, "And you have continuously called me and hung up after I answered for the last four years on your birthday. Perhaps now your plans or future or… things that you want have come to include me?"

Caroline could feel her cheeks heating up as he finished. Crap. She had been so sure he hadn't known it was her on the other end of the phone. She had changed numbers multiple times since they had last spoken, not that she wouldn't put it past him to figure out her new numbers somehow. But he had never called her back. Not once.

"How… Why?"

"Because I knew you weren't ready," he answered her second question, knowing the how wasn't really what she wanted to know, his blue eyes seeming to look into the very depths of her soul. "I knew you would say something when you were; the next move was always yours, Caroline."

"But I didn't. Say anything, that is," she blurted out, feeling her face redden further.

He smiled, one of the rare, genuine ones she knew he only showed to her. "But you did."

Caroline looked at him curiously, a frown creasing her brow as she tried to recall saying something, even when she knew she hadn't.

"Your last birthday, after three years of immediate hang ups, you stayed on the line," he explained, holding eye contact. "For five whole seconds you said nothing and then just hung up. But your silence spoke volumes."

Her lips parted, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say. She remembered that phone call, vividly, if she were being honest. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to break her habit of immediately ending the call, but she had, sitting on her bed and listening to his greeting of 'hello' and then his deep sigh before her senses had caught up with her and she had pressed the red circle on her screen. Her hands had been shaking when she placed the phone down and she hadn't known why.

Until now.

"You were ready, Caroline. Even if you yourself didn't realize it yet," Klaus said, looking down at her in that gentle way that conflicted with everything she knew about him and yet seemed so right at the same time, and when had he gotten so close to her? "I waited, you know. For another call. For an actual conversation. Hell, for a text," he added, bringing a small smile to her lips which he echoed. "But when nothing came I decided it was my turn. And knowing how you feel about human traditions, I thought Valentine's would be the perfect opportunity to show you how I feel, how I always felt."

She tried to be annoyed, really she did. The unsolicited gifts, most so over the top and expensive she probably would have thrown them in the face of anyone else. And the surprise visit, unasked for and unwanted (or so she tried to tell herself). Not to mention the annual birthday note that was never little more than "Happy Birthday Caroline," no matter how many times she had moved (but that meant so much more than the gifts from her friends or significant others ever had). But from him it was all just… normal. And that scared her; that they had a 'normal.'

As she stared up at him, the man who she had tried to kill, who had tried to kill her, who she had saved, and who had saved her too, she didn't know what to think. But that's not actually true, is it? You do know, you just don't want to admit it, she chided herself. She was just so used to it, pushing down her feelings, setting them aside until they were convenient (as if there was such a time).

She knew that her phone calls had been that part of herself trying to be free, the part that felt for the hybrid; felt things she wasn't supposed to. And when she had stayed on the phone, listening, more than a little part of her hoped he would know it was her, that he would call her name and tell her he was on his way. That he would sweep her off her feet and show her the world like he had promised.

But that was also overwhelming. Caroline wasn't a fool, she knew how he felt about her. She had used his affections often enough to her own advantage that she was sure he loved her. And she was passed the point of pretending that was an emotion he couldn't reach. Because when she thought of the look in his eyes when he looked at her, even when she betrayed him (maybe especially then), and when she had looked in the eyes of her current boyfriends, the difference had been startling. All the eyes of the humans and vampires she had been with since him had never looked at her with such raw emotion as those of the Original Hybrid. Or with such love.

So here she was, face to face with the thing, the man, she had been avoiding for ten years. Should she finally let down her guard, open her heart to him? She wanted to, she knew she did, but should she? A million thoughts swirled through her mind, thoughts of the future and the past, of her friends and her life and her wants and her needs, and it was all so much and now she remembered why she had tried to put aside thinking about all these things in the first place!

Perhaps it was finally time to stop thinking and act.

Without warning Caroline felt herself surge forward, her lips crashing into his, catching the hybrid by such surprise (something she felt quite smug about honestly) that his lips parted as he inhaled in shock. Not to be deterred now that she had finally decided, she took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss, her tongue meeting his after long last, a sigh escaping her mouth at the feeling.

It only took a few seconds for Klaus' mind and body to catch up, the flowers and chocolates falling to the floor unceremoniously as his arms wrapped around her, pressing her back against the door as he crushed himself against her.

And suddenly they were falling.

Caroline let out a yelp as her world suddenly tipped over, hands tightening their hold on the hybrid as she braced herself for the inevitable meeting with the floor. It took her a moment to realize it never came, eyes slowly opening to find herself looking up into concerned blue eyes. She blushed as she took in the rest of her surroundings. Klaus had managed to stop their fall, one hand held her tightly around the waist while the other held them off the floor in what was likely the longest one handed pushup ever. Her apartment door was still rebounding off the spring doorstop from the force with which Klaus had tried to push her against the half open door, not registering that the thick panel of wood was not closed and immobile in the haze of passion.

Which made her start laughing.

Klaus looked at her perplexed for a brief moment, perhaps a little hurt even, before he too realized the situation they were in and joined in, his chuckle vibrating through his chest. After a moment he lowered her to the floor, leaning down beside her. He grunted and made a face as he fished the box of chocolates out from under him, tossing it behind him after determining that it was still intact.

"I'm afraid the flowers didn't fare so well," he observed, reaching down between them and extracting the slightly crushed bouquet.

Caroline took it from him with a smile. "That's alright. I think the five other bouquets you sent me are plenty," she said with a knowing look before gently placing the flowers on the floor near their heads.

"Caroline," Klaus began, not sure what he wanted to say. "Does this- do you…?"

The shy smile she gave him eased any doubts he might have still held.

"I believe you owe me a date," she finally said, tilting her head down so she was looking up at him from under her lashes. "I take it I'm supposed to wear the dress you got me? Is that going to become a thing, by the way? You sending me boxes of fancy dresses?" she asked, her voice teasing. "Because I can't say I'm really opposed."

He chuckled at her joke. "That was the intended purpose yes. And perhaps that can become another one of our things?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We do not have a thing."

"Mmm, I beg to differ, sweetheart," he smirked, reaching over and pulling her against him where they laid on the floor.

She didn't resist as he claimed her lips, bringing her into a heated kiss that left her breathless when he finally broke it.

"Perhaps you should get changed, love, before my taking you on the ground becomes one of our things as well," he breathed heatedly into her ear, causing her face to return to its reddened state, and not solely from embarrassment.

"I- that's not- we-"

"How many times makes a pattern? Three? I believe we already have two covered from that time before-"

"Klaus!"

The hybrid yielded, holding his hands up in surrender as he smirked at her red-faced glare.

"I am going to get dressed," Caroline ground out as she stood stiffly. "Make yourself useful and put those in water," she directed, gesturing to the discarded flowers as she made her way to her bedroom.

Klaus grinned as he did as he was told, pleased beyond measure at how well things had been going so far. Now if only the rest of the night went just as well.

"And stay away from my chocolates!"

Oh yes, the rest of the night promised to be perfect.


	7. First Time

**This was written for the Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange for Elle. She wanted something funny and smutty and I hope I managed to deliver ;)**

**This is a High School AHAU.**

**Rated M**

**(Check out the rest of the gifts on AO3 at archiveofourown DOT org/collections/KC_Vacay_2015.)**

* * *

The front door slammed shut behind them though neither noticed, too wrapped up in the heated kiss to pay it any mind. Klaus groaned against her lips as Caroline gripped the lapels of his suit tightly before pushing him away, breaking the tight lip-lock. Her blue eyes danced with mirth and she giggled as she backed away from his hold, slipping around the arms that tried to pull her back into an embrace.

"Ah ah ah, you stay right there," she chided in a sing-song voice, grinning widely at his grunted protest. "I need a minute to get ready."

Klaus shot her an incredulous look. "Caroline, we're just coming back from Prom. What on Earth could you be getting ready _for_?

An echoing giggle of "you'll see" was his only answer as she skipped down the hall and disappeared into her room.

Sighing as he slipped off his still rather uncomfortable dress shoes and hung up his outer coat, Klaus leaned against the wall and prepared to wait. If whatever Caroline was doing was in any way similar to her usual method of 'getting ready,' he was going to be standing there for awhile.

After fifteen minutes he began to get impatient, having exhausted his phone's gaming apps and flipped through as many of their friends' Instagram and Facebook Prom posts as he could stand. He smoothed out his suit jacket for the fiftieth time before heaving a great sigh, also for the fiftieth time.

"Caroline, love, I'm sure whatever you've done already is fine. I know I said I would wait 'however long it takes' for you before you agreed to go out with me, but I didn't mean for it to apply to every scenario after!" he called down the hall, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm done. Geez, impatient much?"

Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes as he wandered down the hall when Caroline still did not appear. "Sweetheart? We're going to be late for the Salvatore's after party if you don't-"

The rest of his sentence died in his throat as he took in the site of Caroline's room. The lights were dimmed, only her bedside lamp was on and it was covered by a red scarf, setting the room awash with a warm glow. There were candles lit on nearly every flat surface save the floor and bed, filling the air with a warm vanilla and floral scent. Caroline's bed was practically overrun with throw pillows, more than he had ever noticed her having before; not that he had previously been in her room very often, or taken great note of her decorating sense. Where there were no pillows there were rose petals strewn about on the comforter, a small trail of them leading from the bed to where he stood open-mouthed in the doorway. And to top it all off, in the middle of the bed lay Caroline, one hand resting on her hip and the other propping up her head as she leaned on her elbow in what was most likely meant to be a seductive pose, the blue silk robe she wore clinging sinfully to her curves.

Klaus tried to say something, to make sense of the scene before him, but he found himself at a loss as most of his blood supply headed south.

"Like what you see?" Caroline purred, smirking at her dumbfounded boyfriend.

"Very much so," Klaus finally managed after clearing his throat. "But what, may I ask, is this all about?"

Caroline frowned, dropping her pose and moving to sit up, Klaus' eyes closely following the movement as her thin robe gaped slightly over her chest. "I thought that would be obvious."

He shifted his stance in a surreptitious attempt to readjust his increasingly tight pants before answering. "Well, I'd rather not presume anything in this case, love. Why don't you tell me what you have planned," Klaus wisely suggested.

A frustrated sigh left her lips before she answered. "We're going to lose our virginities tonight, duh."

There was a long moment of silence before Klaus regained the ability to speak; again. "… Isn't losing your virginity on Prom night a bit…"

"Traditional?" Caroline supplied, wearing a dreamy look.

"I was going to say 'cliche,' but have it your way, sweetheart."

"Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud Klaus!" she said with a frown, crossing her arms under her chest and causing Klaus' eyes to follow the movement as well as the subsequent lifting of her breasts ever closer to that gap in her robe. "Don't you _want _to have sex with me?"

His eyes immediately shot up to hers again. "Of course I do! I've wanted you since I first saw you back when you were a Freshman. And I still wanted you after every time you rejected my advances. And I wanted you when you finally said you were ready to give us a try three months ago. But I didn't want to push you, I still don't. I wanted to wait until you were ready."

Caroline smiled softly as she listened to him, but it quickly turned into a smirk when she answered. "Good, because I'm horny as hell and I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

Whatever Klaus was about to say to that was cut off by Caroline abruptly striding over to him and pressing her lips to his as she molded her scantily clad body against his now very overdressed one. Despite his surprise, Klaus was quick to respond, arms coming up to rest on her hips, holding her in place against him as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Caroline's moaned response was all the encouragement he needed, his tongue slipping between her eagerly parted lips, meeting her own as her arms wound around his neck.

Klaus could feel her lips curving into a pleased smile when he began to back her towards the bed, knowing he had given in to her request. He almost laughed at the thought; as if he could deny her anything. As soon as he felt the back of her legs hit her bed he moved to bend her down onto the soft surface. Suddenly her weight disappeared from his arms and he found himself falling face first into a lilac bedspread.

"Caroline, what-?" he sputtered, blowing a stray rose petal from his mouth as he turned over on the bed, searching for his missing girlfriend.

"I almost forgot the music!" he heard her squeal from somewhere across the room.

Turning his head he was able to watch, with more than a little incredulity, as Caroline pulled a playlist up on her laptop and set it to play on repeat before she turned back to him, excited smile plastered across her face. He also noticed with more than a little trepidation than the song list was entitled 'Kat's Sexytimes Playlist.' Klaus stifled a groan at the thought of Katherine having anything to do with that night, and instead tried to return his focus to the gorgeous, half dressed blonde in front of him.

"Sweetheart, you really don't need to go to all this trouble. You don't need to do anything extra to make me want you."

Caroline fought a blush as she walked back over, stopping in front of where he now sat on the bed, her knees brushing his. "That's sweet Klaus, really. But I want our first time to be special. This is a night we will always remember, after all! I want it to be perfect!" she declared firmly, clasping her hands together with a gleam in her eye.

Klaus knew better than to point out that nothing is perfect. "Alright, I'll try my best to make your dream come true. Now, where were we?" he said, voice dipping low as he tried to regain the previous atmosphere.

Catching on quickly, a sly smile crept across Caroline's lips, the sight of which made a shiver run down Klaus' spine. "Mmm, I think we were right about… here." she declared, moving to straddle his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

Klaus smirked up at her, tilting his head to capture her lips once more as his hands began to make their way along her thighs, teasingly pushing her robe up as they went. Caroline ardently returned the kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth, tasting the champagne they had snuck into the limo earlier that night. Which reminded her…

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" she cried, pushing back off of Klaus as she ran off down the hall.

Klaus couldn't help the protesting groan that left his lips that time. "Caroline!"

"Just a sec!" her voice called from somewhere across the house. Thankfully the sound of her returning footsteps soon echoed off the wooden floors. "Got it!"

It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about, finally noticing the bottle of leftover champagne in her hand. He had stashed it in his coat when they left the limo, thinking they could enjoy it later, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Caroline, what-?"

"For the strawberries," she said, as if that was supposed to make sense to him.

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"These!" Caroline said with a grin, grabbing a plate from her dresser.

Upon closer inspection Klaus noted there were also champagne flutes waiting next to where the plate had been. Shifting his gaze to look at the plate Caroline had outstretched in her hand, he saw a bunch of large, chocolate-covered strawberries arranged artfully on its surface.

"They… look delicious?" he tried, once again confused about the interruption in getting to what was supposedly Caroline's main goal for the evening.

"Don't they? It was hard to find good ones, you know; they are out of season after all. But I guess I got lucky," Caroline said as she beamed at him, clearly proud of her procurement of ripe strawberries.

"Mmm, yes, but why are you showing them to me now?" he asked in bewilderment. "And the champagne…?"

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy, something he was beginning to wonder about himself. "Champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries are romantic! They're like, an aphrodisiac or something."

"Oh."

She continued to look at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to say something else, something specific.

"… I'm sorry, love. I still don't get it," he admitted, looking up at her as he tried to figure out her thought process.

Caroline huffed a sigh before answering. "They're to help set the mood, Klaus!"

He gave her a disbelieving look. "I think the mood was quite adequate before you ran off to retrieve the champagne, sweetheart," he pointed out, leaning back on his hands and giving her a seductive grin.

He was pleased to see her flush a bright pink before she pressed her lips together determinedly. "Well, this can only make it better!" she declared before she handed him the plate and turned back to fill the flutes.

Klaus held in a sigh as he eyed the strawberries. They did look rather good. And they hadn't eaten since Prom began. He supposed this wasn't really such a bad distraction, though certain parts of his anatomy disagreed with that assessment.

"Cheers," Caroline said cheekily as she handed him his flute.

He grinned at her before clinking his glass to hers, watching with faint amusement as she downed her glass in one go. "Pace yourself, love," he chuckled before he took a sip of his own.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," she admitted as she sat beside him on the bed, champagne flute returned to the dresser. "Not that I'm regretting anything! It's just… a big step, you know?"

Klaus murmured his agreement as he finished off the last of his own champagne, sitting the empty flute on the bedside table. "We can go as slow as you want, Caroline. You're in complete control here," he reassured her, brushing a finger across her cheek.

She gave him a small smirk in reply. "Well, you know how much I enjoy being in control," she said slyly, leaning in to give him a heated, if brief, kiss. "Now, open up," she declared, plucking a strawberry from the plate and bringing it towards his mouth.

Klaus merely raised an eyebrow at the gesture before he complied, opening his mouth and allowing her to feed him. It was strangely sensual, he had to admit, as the flavors of chocolate and juicy strawberry played across his tastebuds while she watched him through half-lidded eyes. Opening his mouth at her request once more, Caroline grinned at him as he accepted the rest of the confection.

"Good?" she purred sultrily, though he could detect an underlying tone of excitement.

"Delicious," Klaus whispered, leaning in to give her a taste.

Caroline moaned into the kiss, the flavors of chocolate and strawberry mingling with the previous taste of champagne as his tongue swept into her mouth. They continued on for a few minutes, both getting lost in each other until a hand on her thigh brought Caroline back down from her high.

"Wait!" she gasped, pulling back and breathing heavily.

This time he couldn't hold back a frustrated reply, leaning down to set the plate of leftover strawberries on the floor. "What is it now, Caroline? We have the music, the candles, the flowers," he began, grabbing a handful of semi-crushed petals from the bedspread and let them fall through his fingers for emphasis, "the champagne, the strawberries. Love, all of this is unnecessary! All I need is you!"

Her lips had been downturned in a frown, mouth opening to protest his dismissal of her efforts when his last words stilled her. She couldn't help but smile, her heart pounding faster as he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered; and she supposed to him, that might actually be the case. The thought sent a fresh wave of heat tingling through her skin.

"I love you too, Klaus," she said with a grin before her face suddenly fell, eyes going wide as her brain finally caught up with her. _Oh crap. Did I just…? And he didn't… Fuck._

Klaus hadn't said he loved her. Ever. And she hadn't said it to him before either. And she just did. And she said 'too,' as if he had already said it! Well, it was a nice run, she guessed, but now her life was officially over.

He couldn't help staring at her for a moment, mouth dropping open in shock as he registered her words. She _loved_ him. _She _loved _him_. He almost couldn't process the thought. As seconds began to pass and Caroline had yet to drop her deer-in-the-headlights look, Klaus forced himself to move passed his internal revery and say something.

"Sweetheart," he tried, frowning when she made no sign of hearing him. "Caroline."

She blinked, eyes finally focusing on him, face oddly pale as she obviously struggled to make eye contact and not flee the room.

"Caroline, I love you. Too," he added, not sure what was the proper way to respond when she had said 'too' first. "Don't ever doubt that."

It was like the sun breaking through the clouds then, the way her face lit up at his words. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, of happiness, he hoped, as she broke into a broad grin, throwing her arms around him suddenly, causing them both to fall back into the mound of pillows on her bed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, voice light as she giggled softly, pulling a few wayward pillows off their heads as she sat up slightly.

"I'm not," Klaus whispered, quite enjoying the feeling of her laying on top of him, finally. He interrupted her attempts at rearranging her bed decor by pulling her back down so she was pressed against his chest once more. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of her head and gently guided her lips to his, resuming their previous activities as if they had never stopped.

As their lips moved against each other, Klaus' hands began wandering down the stunning body above him. His fingers raked through her hair, glad that she had taken down the elaborate updo she had worn to the dance, enjoying the feel of the silky strands before moving lower. His hands found the top of her robe, sliding it down as far as he could before caressing the now bare skin of her back and shoulders, feeling her tremble at his touch and tasting her moans.

Spurred on by her pleased sounds, Klaus continued his blind perusal of her body, hands gliding down over the silk of her robe, feeling the curves of her body underneath the thin layer of fabric. When he reached her hips he squeezed there for a moment, thumbs massaging small circles along her hip bones, enjoying the way her hands clutched at his suit, reminding him of the vast contrast between their states of dress.

Encouraged by Caroline's reactions, he dared to move even lower, hands tentatively brushing along the curve of her ass before he gathered his resolve and gripped the covered flesh right above the tops of her thighs. She moaned her approval into his mouth, pressing herself down against him as much as she could. Klaus shifted his left leg underneath her, bringing it in between her own and pressing his thigh upward, pleased when she cried out against his lips, her hips immediately moving to grind herself against him.

Klaus was feeling unbearably hot by then, the seductive blonde above him nearly panting into his mouth as she rubbed herself against the proffered leg, drawing groans from him as he felt himself harden in his increasingly restricting pants. When he could no longer stop himself, he began thrusting up against her hip, seeking relief from the pressure. But it only seemed to get worse when Caroline's hands loosened their death grip on his shirt and began frantically trying to undo his buttons.

He shifted his hands up to help, earning a displeased noise as his hands left her body. Two sets of fingers trying to undo a line of buttons ended up being more of a hindrance than a help, and Caroline finally pulled back to sit up. Klaus' protesting groan turned into a moan of pleasure when she settled right on top of his groin, a small smirk barely noticeable on her lips as she shifted her weight to press down on him even more.

"I think we're both wearing a few too many clothes for this, don't you think?" she husked, eyes darkened with lust and lips plump from kissing. "You a bit more so," she said wryly, tugging at his suit jacket.

"Let's see if we can't remedy that, shall we?" Klaus said enthusiastically, leaning up enough to slip out of the jacket, tossing it haphazardly off to the side before he reengaged in his battle against the buttons.

"Definitely," Caroline said, drawing his attention once more as she began to untie her robe.

Klaus' fingers immediately paused as he raptly watched the sapphire fabric slide off her shoulders and pool at her hips, revealing a barely there set of mouthwatering lingerie. The lacy bra and panty set was a matching shade of blue and barely covered anything. He could feel all remaining blood head straight down between his legs as he took in the heavenly sight perched on top of him.

"What do you think?" she asked, only a slight edge of nervousness seeping into the words, much to her credit.

Once Klaus regained the ability to speak, his lips curled into a wicked grin. "Well, you know how much I love the color blue on you."

Caroline smirked in response, her confidence successfully restored at his reply. "And what about… off me?" she asked seductively, pulling a bra strap down her arm.

He groaned, not even attempting to restrain the sound. "I think we should find out," he said, before he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so Caroline was the one lying on the bed, Klaus hovering over her with a hungry look in his eyes.

His lips were immediately on hers again, swallowing her surprised yelp at the sudden switch in positions. Her fingers quickly migrated down to finally finish unbuttoning his shirt, only faltering in their task when his hand found her lace covered breast. Caroline moaned as his fingers traced the edges of her bra, drawing goosebumps at the light touch. His fingers moved to lightly trace over her barely concealed nipple, a pleased gasp leaving her lips as he drew it into a hard bud.

Klaus continued his delicious torture, his mouth leaving her lips, kissing and sucking a trail across her skin down to her other breast. Caroline's fingers soon forgot all about the irritating buttons as they moved to grip the short curls in Klaus' hair, holding him firmly in place as his devious tongue darted out to lave her cloth-covered nipple. Klaus smirked at the pleasure-filled pants leaving Caroline's mouth, the rosy flush of her skin making her look extra delectable to him as he continued to mouth her breasts, making sure to give the same treatment to both before he looked up and caught her glazed eyes. Holding her gaze, Klaus began to peel down the cups of her bra, the flimsy fabric offering no resistance and he soon had her breasts bare to him, the fabric of the cups bunched up underneath her breasts and out of the way.

Still not looking away, he lowered his mouth once again, tongue darting out to flick at a nipple, causing Caroline to throw her head back with a moan, her hips jolting up in response to the stimulation. Klaus hummed in satisfaction, one hand moving down to grip her hip in order to hold her in place as his mouth descended on her breast. She squirmed in his grasp as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth, hands gripping almost painfully in his hair.

"Klaus, please," she panted, eyes screwed shut as he traced circles around her nipple with his tongue.

Never one to deny Caroline anything, Klaus quickly, if not a little grudgingly, released the bud with a small 'pop,' and moved his hands to her back to remove her bra completely.

They had never really gone this far before. True, they had done more previously than they had so far that night, and Klaus was eager to once again refamiliarize himself with some of those things, but the majority of their clothes had always stayed on. Not for lack of wanting, of course. It just seemed more prudent to leave them mostly in place in case of interruption; something they had learned about the hard way when Kol had caught them in the backseat of Klaus' car with Caroline's bra halfway off. Between his siblings and her omnipresent friends, they had decided to leave their clothes on and have fun around those obstacles. And while that was certainly an interesting challenge, it was also incredibly frustrating and something Klaus was more than eager to not have to deal with right then.

"Are you sure, love? Your mother…?" he asked, not really wanting to bring Liz Forbes up at a time like that, but still needing to be sure he wasn't likely to get shot anytime soon.

"Has an overnight shift and won't be back until morning," she reassured him, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

"Good, because I want to see you, all of you."

Caroline could do nothing but moan at his words, arching her back so he could unhook her bra. Klaus gently slid the garment off her arms, tossing it to land somewhere near his jacket before he took in the sight before him. _Simply gorgeous._

His lips quickly found her skin again, forging a wet path from her collarbone down to her navel, licking and nipping her pale skin as he went. He earned a giggle and hands fisting in his hair when he found her ticklish spot off to the left of her bellybutton, and he only spent a few seconds torturing her before moving on. When he reached the edge of her panties he swept his tongue along the lace, pulling another long moan from her lips as he traced the fabric from one hip to the other. Klaus slowly sat back and brought his hands up, hooking his fingers over the waistband at either hip, pausing to see if Caroline would deny him. When she made no move to stop him, on the contrary, actually raising her hips to assist him in removing the last barrier between him and her lovely body, he slowly started to pull the small covering down her legs.

Klaus had just taken a deep breath as the small piece of fabric was about to unveil the long sought-after treasure when his brain told him something was wrong. Pausing, he frowned as he inhaled again, a strange smell registering in his mind. It was nothing like the pleasant aromas that had been lingering in the room all night, and it smelled nothing like Caroline. No, it was acrid, almost… smokey.

"Fire!" he managed to gasp out as his eyes caught up with his nose, noticing the plume of smoke coming from Caroline's bedside table.

"What?" Caroline panted, her body so worked up from all the stimulation making it difficult for her mind to catch up. "Oh crap!" she cried as her eyes followed his gaze, landing on the dark cloud coming from near her head.

She scrambled up, reaching over and quickly finding the source of the smoke, a stray throw pillow which had been knocked too close to a candle. Thankfully the pillow had yet to actually catch fire and was still just sizzling, creating smoke but no new flames. Caroline still quickly tossed it to the floor, dousing it with the remnants of the champagne before she was satisfied their evening had not quite literally gone up in smoke along with her poor pillow.

She turned to look at Klaus sheepishly. "Oops?"

He gave her a wry grin as he recovered from his surprise. "Perhaps a few less pillows next time?" he suggested with a chuckle. "And candles."

"Yeah, maybe," Caroline laughed, hands clasped behind her back as the adrenaline and hormones racing through her body began to dissipate, leaving nervousness behind.

Klaus suddenly realized Caroline was standing in front of him almost nude, the slightly askew pair of panties the only thing on her body. His eyes raked over her figure, taking in everything he had always longed to see all at once, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

Caroline caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, suddenly realizing that once again, she was wearing way less than Klaus was. It was honestly getting to be annoying, and more than a little frustrating. She would have to do something about that. After all, Caroline Forbes never backed down from anything.

"Klaus," she purred, swallowing her nerves. "You are still wearing way too many clothes. I think you should be punished."

Klaus' mouth suddenly went dry. He could only watch as the blonde goddess before him sauntered over to him, swaying her hips as she closed the distance between them.

"Now what should it be?" she thought aloud, smirking as she moved to straddle him. "Ah ah! No touching, that will teach you," she scolded, slapping away the hand that went to grab her waist.

He swallowed thickly as he forced his hands to stay on the bed, gripping the covers tightly as she slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to touch as much skin as possible as she opened it and pushed it down off his shoulders. She made no move to remove it from his wrists, however, so he remained still, the shirt covering his hands as he watched her slide herself ever so slowly down his thighs so she could reach his belt. Caroline dexterously unfastened his belt and moved onto the button and zipper, making quick work of them even as she kept her eyes on his face, watching him watch her undress him.

Klaus lifted his hips without being told, allowing her to pull his trousers down his legs. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning as she chose to accomplish that task by leaning herself down against his legs, letting her breasts graze along the still clothed part of his leg as she moved down his body. When his pants were finally off, she tossed them lazily behind her, reaching down to pull off his socks before she ordered him to slide up to the head of the bed.

When his back hit the headboard, Caroline was already crawling up to him, looking every bit the sexy predator as she smirked at him. She placed a hand on either knee and began slowly sliding her hands up his thighs, not stopping when she reached the material of his boxer briefs. Klaus continued to watch with baited breath as she inched her way along his underwear, moving inward until she brushed against his length, causing it to jump at her touch.

"Someone's eager," she teased, clearly pleased to be in control again.

"As if I could be anything but with you, love," he groaned, eyes slipping shut for a moment as she deliberately palmed him through the fabric.

Deciding to move things along, Caroline moved again, sitting right on top of his lap and grinding her core down into him. Simultaneous moans filled the air, Klaus' hands flying up to grip the headboard after he shrugged his arms the rest of the way out of the shirt, doing his best to follow the 'no touching' rule. Caroline braced her hands on his shoulders, gyrating her hips down against him as he bucked up.

"Sweetheart, please," Klaus groaned, fingers flexing against the wood. "Let me touch you."

Caroline was too focused on the pleasurable feelings shooting through her body to deny him any longer. "Yes, Klaus!"

His hands shot out, gripping her hips and helping her move against him, the pain of the fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin an exquisite contrast to the pleasure of the pressure and heat coming from Caroline. When he felt he was starting to reach a point where he risked either a premature end or chafing, he tightened his grip, stopping her movements.

"Caroline, unless you want our night to end before we get to the main event, we need to stop this particular activity, as much as I am enjoying it," he said, leaning in for a kiss when he saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," she admitted, leaning her forehead against his. "It just felt so… good."

Klaus murmured his agreement, and would have said so aloud, if not for the growing itch he felt in his nose. Now that he was no longer distracted by Caroline's erotic movements against him, he was beginning to notice the itch that was starting to turn into a burning sensation.

"Klaus?"

He must have looked as confused as he felt because Caroline leaned back, staring at him with a look of concern.

"My nose, it's- I feel," he sighed, unsure how to put it. Then he caught a whiff of something unfortunately very familiar. "Caroline. Are any of these candles lavender, by any chance?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Um, I think so, yeah. It's supposed to be calming."

Klaus closed his eyes and let his head flop back against the headboard. "I'm allergic to lavender, sweetheart."

"Oh, crap! I thought that was lilac!" Caroline cried, eyes wide and face full of guilt. "I'll get rid of them right away! I'm so sorry Klaus!" she said as she scrambled off of his lap and set about searching for the offending candles.

"You'd think there wouldn't be a downside to splurging for the organic, essential oil only candles, besides the price, of course. But I guess if you're allergic to something, that's exactly the wrong kind, right? Ugh, so stupid!" she rambled as she searched, finally locating them in a cluster near the head of the bed. "I'll get rid of these and be right back!"

Klaus watched her with an amused smile as she dashed off half-naked to what sounded like the kitchen as he heard her rearrange some pots to make room for the half dozen candles. It took another few minutes before she returned, glass of water and a couple antihistamine pills in hand.

"I'm really sorry, I should have remembered it was lavender and not lilac," Caroline said sorrowfully, sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to look him in the eye. "I- I'll understand if you want to call it quits for tonight. We could still go over to the party, if you want to, I mean."

Klaus placed the empty glass on the bedside table after swallowing the pills, actually quite touched that she had thought to bring him some. "Caroline, love, it's not your fault. It's an easy mistake to make. Rebekah makes it at least once a year, ordering lavender in the house's flower arrangements instead of lilac," he said, trying to reassure her. "My reaction isn't even that bad right now, just watery eyes and a clogged nose, really. It's alright, love. I'm not angry with you."

Caroline forced herself to meet his eyes when he lifted her chin with his hand. His encouraging smile made the corners of her mouth lift in return.

"And I would never want to give up on tonight. I still want to be with you in every way, Caroline. As long as you still do too."

She shivered visibly at the jolt of heat his words sent down her spine. "I want you too, Klaus. So much."

"Good," he said with a smirk, his voice low again. "Now, where were we?"

Caroline blushed as she thought about what they had been doing before the candle incident; the second one, actually. She opened her mouth to suggest they continue, perhaps with fewer clothes, when a thought popped into her head. "Oh, I just remembered!"

"Caroline," Klaus couldn't help but whine, falling back to lean against the headboard in defeat. He felt like he had been doing that a lot lately.

She only laughed at him, understanding his frustration, but knowing she had to make this one last interruption. She quickly hopped off the bed, Klaus' eyes following her every move, and reached underneath, pulling out a shoebox labeled 'Supplies.'

Her boyfriend quirked an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Caroline popped off the lid, shooting him a triumphant grin as she shoved the box into his lap. "Condoms!"

'Condoms' felt like an understatement to Klaus. The shoebox was at least halfway full of various sizes and brands of condoms, lubricants, and a few things he wasn't sure of the names or purpose, and frankly he did not wish to find out at that particular moment.

"You know what they say, 'always be prepared!'" Caroline declared, giving him a self-satisfied look.

"… Isn't that the Boy Scouts' motto?" he asked, looking at her skeptically with a raised brow.

"It still applies!"

"I don't think this is what they had in mind," Klaus muttered as he sifted through the box. "Is all of this really necessary?"

Caroline peered into the box thoughtfully. "Probably not, at least for tonight anyway."

Klaus' eyes widened incredulously. He figured it would probably take them the better part of a year to go through everything in that box, and that was being exceedingly generous and optimistic about their ability to find 'alone time.'

"You at least need to pick a condom. Maybe some lube," she said nonchalantly as she lifted a hand up to rummage through the box. "What size do you think?"

Klaus looked at her in surprise. "I… don't know," he admitted, never having actually tried on condoms before; uncertain if that was actually something someone did. Were you supposed to treat condoms like shoes? He shook his head to rid himself of a mental picture involving salespeople helping men try on condoms for size.

"Well, here's your chance to find out," Caroline said matter-of-factly, pulling out a few different foil packets and putting the box to the side. "Hmm," she began, eyes darting down to assess him.

Klaus felt oddly violated at the scrutiny his equipment was receiving.

"I don't really have much other point of reference, but I think we can throw out the slim fit ones," she declared, tossing a packet back into the box. "What do you think, regular, large, or extra large? Or I guess there's XXL too, but, and don't take this the wrong way, but I really hope that's too big for you."

Klaus could feel his face continue to heat up the more she spoke. Shouldn't she be the one who was embarrassed about this and not him? "I'll try on whatever you wish, Caroline. It just might have to wait a while," he admitted, surreptitiously pushing the condom box further to the side of the bed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned, looking at him curiously.

He glanced up at her, noting how oddly adorable she looked sitting on her knees in nothing more than a lacy thong, scrutinizing condom wrappers; it was certainly not a sight he ever expected to see. He gave a small grimace before answering. "Well, I'm no longer, um, fully ready, you could say."

Her eyes flicked down to his groin, eyes narrowing as she tried to gauge the size of his wilting, cloth covered erection. He was not expecting her hand to follow suit, fingers gripping him in a purely impassive manner, causing him to flinch in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed, withdrawing her hand. "But that just means we get to work our way back there, doesn't it?" she added, her voice taking on a seductive quality that was already setting him on track to getting 'back there.'

"I suppose so," Klaus said with a grin, pulling her back into his lap as he sought her lips once more.

He idly wondered if he would ever get tired of kissing Caroline, but quickly dismissed the thought as she tugged on his lower lip and he could feel the grin spread across her own. His hands quickly found their way back to her breasts, reacquainting themselves with the soft mounds, drawing the most delectable sounds from her as she writhed against him. Her own hands trailed a heated path down his body, mapping out every muscle and line of his abdomen as they ventured ever lower. When she began dipping her fingertips teasingly below his waistband, he pulled back from their lip-lock.

"Are you sure?" he asked, needing her confirmation.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Yes. Please, Klaus."

Satisfied with her answer, he gently lifted her from his lap and let her hands resume their perusal of his body. He watched her face as she slowly pulled the fabric down, hissing as it caught on his erection before it was pulled free, his newly hardened cock bobbing up from its confines. Caroline only paused a moment before she continued to pull the underwear off, Klaus kicking it free once it reached his ankles, her attention already back on his groin.

"I know I've seen it before, kinda, but this is different, you know?" she tried to explain, looking up at him a little nervously after she had realized she was staring.

"I know what you mean, love," Klaus said, reassuring her. "Or at least, I can imagine," he added, pointedly directing his gaze at her still present panties.

"Hmm? Oh!" she gasped as she realized what he meant, giving him a sultry smile. "Well, why don't you see for yourself then?" she suggested as she leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, moving to kneel between her legs as soon as she was settled. His fingers ran up the length of her legs, drawing shivers from the blonde. He once again hooked his fingers under the waistband, taking a deep breath and praying to every god he'd ever heard of that there would be no more interruptions before he began to tug them down. Klaus held his breath as she was finally fully revealed to him, her panties joining the rest of their clothes on the floor before he settled himself in between her legs to fully appreciate the view, ignoring the way his cock throbbed for attention at the mere sight of her.

He began by tracing tentative fingers along the skin of her inner thigh, moving ever inward and enjoying the way her breath hitched the closer he got to her center. Caroline let out an appreciative moan when he finally ran a finger along her lips, finding them already wet from their previous actions. He almost groaned as he used his fingers to explore her pussy, trailing the wetness he found up along her sensitive flesh until he found her clit, drawing a cry from Caroline as he began to rub circles around it.

"Caroline," he called softly, looking up the length of her body at her. "I want to taste you."

All he received in response was a groan that sounded suspiciously like his name and a thrust of her hips in his direction, which he took as a permission.

Klaus slowly brought his mouth to her center, licking a long stripe up the length of her, earning another moan. He had tasted her off his fingers before, but never from the source. And truly, nothing could compare to that, he found. Encouraged by her reaction, he delved in deeper, using his fingers to spread her lips so his tongue could reach inside. Her keening cries were almost as good as the taste of her on his tongue.

Caroline's hips began to move, attempting to draw him in deeper, to find more friction, and he had to move a hand up to hold her hips in place. He licked a path up to her clit, sucking the nub into his mouth and tonguing it as she cried out above him. As he continued his assault on her clit with his mouth, he moved his free hand to her entrance. He gently probed with his pointer finger, finding it fit easily within her, and began a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her. Caroline's breathing became heavier as he continued, her hands eventually finding their way to his hair again, holding his mouth in place as he brought another finger into play.

He began slowly stretching her, making sure to keep his motions smooth and steady so he wouldn't cause her any pain. He had gotten a long, unwanted, and rather detailed lecture from his older brother's girlfriend, and one of Caroline's best friends, about how a girl's first time didn't need to hurt and how that was all just bullshit passed down by the patriarchy to keep women in check and how if he just spent 'half as much time getting her ready as he did playing with his dick' then it wouldn't be bad for the girl at all. Klaus still had no idea how he had ended up being the recipient of such a lecture, he hadn't even been dating Caroline at the time. Though his crush on her was the worst kept secret in Mystic Falls, and the reason he was still a virgin at almost 18; no other girl ever coming close to reaching her level in his mind. Thinking back now, perhaps Katherine had known about Caroline's feelings for him and knew this would end up happening eventually and was just looking out for her friend. Klaus didn't know whether he should be pleased or disturbed, but he supposed her advice was going to benefit them both in the end, because the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Caroline if he didn't have to.

So he continued moving his fingers within her, scissoring them apart as he felt her loosen up before he eventually added a third. Klaus had just gotten a good pace going with three fingers when Caroline suddenly gasped, her whole body tensing. He knew she was close, so he redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around her clit as he finger fucked her faster, tipping her over the edge and bringing her to orgasm with a choked cry of his name as she shuddered beneath him.

"Wow," she breathed after a minute, staring up at the ceiling as she enjoyed her postorgasmic high.

"Indeed," Klaus murmured, reluctantly pulling away, licking his fingers clean with a smirk as her eyes met his.

A fresh wave of color rose on her cheeks as she watched the debauched action, though the look in her eyes told him she was quite enjoying the show.

"Think you're ready to pick a size now?" she teased, pointedly eyeing his erection, which was standing up proudly against his stomach.

Klaus simply grinned, leaning back to sit on his heels as he fished around on the bed for the condoms Caroline had been looking at before. He grabbed the first packet he saw and made to rip it open when Caroline's hand covering his stopped him.

"Let me," she purred, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes from her position on her hands and knees before him.

He simply released his grip on the wrapper, unable to speak with such an erotic sight before him.

A knowing smirk crossed her lips as she looked down at the label, assessing his pick. "I guess it makes sense to start smaller and work your way up. Regular first, then."

Klaus watched with rapt attention as she sat up and ripped open the packet, the rolled up condom sliding into her palm.

"Hmm, not lubricated huh. Well, I guess we can work around that," she said almost to herself, a particularly devious undertone to her words that made him a little nervous.

His nerves were justified in the next moment when, without warning, Caroline bent down and took him in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his length a few times as her tongue swirled around him, making him groan in pleasure. It was over just as quickly as it began, however, her head popping back up, wicked grin on her lips.

"There. Now it will slide on easier, right?" she teased with a smirk.

Klaus could only stare open-mouthed at her as she slowly unrolled the condom onto him.

"Hmm, it looks a little tight. And shouldn't it go down further?" Caroline questioned as she eyed his condom-covered cock. "What do you think?"

He had to clear his throat before sound would leave it. "Um, yes, tight." _Bravo, Klaus. So eloquent._

"Okay, take two!" she declared, tugging it off again with more enthusiasm than Klaus would prefer. "This one is large. Oh and lubed too, that's always good. Ooo, I like the ridges on it, you think that would feel nice? Well, I guess it's more for me than you, it does say 'for her pleasure' after all."

Klaus wasn't sure what was worse, her running commentary or the nonchalant attitude she had suddenly developed about the whole thing. No, the worst part was definitely the clinical way she had taken to talking about and touching his member.

He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the way her hands felt on his heated skin as she once again slid the thin latex down onto him, however.

"What do you think, Klaus? It looks like it fits to me."

Managing to distract himself from thoughts about the way her hand felt as she continued to run it along his length as she 'tested' the condom's fit, he looked down at himself. "It doesn't feel as constricting as the first," he admitted, looking at it a bit skeptically. "Though I can't say I'm the biggest fan of the color.

Caroline looked back down, considering the now bright lime green length that protruded from between Klaus' legs. "Well, it's not like anyone is going to see it besides us. And even we won't be looking at it soon, right?" she said with a smirk.

"Mmm, you are right about that, love," he whispered as he leaned forward to capture her lips.

He continued to use his weight to push her down, her back hitting the bed as he settled himself between her legs, ready to finally take that last step.

"Wait!" Caroline called out suddenly, continuing quickly as she saw his mouth drop open in disbelief. "Just, grab a bottle of lubricant first! To make sure."

Klaus let out a small sigh, seeing the reason behind this interruption at least. "Do you have a preference?" he said, poking fun at her pickiness.

"Silicone based," she said without pause.

He turned his head away from the box he had been searching in and gave her a questioning look.

"What? Silicone is safe for latex. I paid attention in health class!"

Klaus shot her a dubious look. "You honestly expect me to believe you learned that at Mystic Falls High. In the same health class that banned the condom-on-a-banana demonstration because it was too lewd."

She narrowed her eyes. "That was because of Damon and his antics the previous year and you know it!" When he raised a brow at her she sighed in defeat. "Okay, I learned that from the internet, happy?"

"I'll be happy when I'm inside you, love."

A fresh rush of heat shot right to her core at his words. "Klaus," she whispered, pulling him down to her, "I want you."

He groaned her name as her hips grinded up into him and she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

He pulled back almost reluctantly, needing some space to prepare. Uncapping the appropriate bottle, he squeezed the clear liquid into his hand and spread it along his length, sighing at the feeling. Then he took his slick fingers and brought them between her legs, pressing inside her again to make sure she was still sufficiently stretched for him. When he was able to fit three fingers inside with no resistance he pulled back, earning a disappointed moan from Caroline.

"Relax, sweetheart. I'll go slow, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop."

At her nod he settled down between her legs, guiding himself to her dripping core and pressing forward. He met more resistance than he expected, frowning when he glanced up to see a grimace on her face.

"Caroline?"

Her eyes flickered to his. "Um, you're a little… off."

He frowned, glancing down between his legs and then back to her face.

"A little bit to the left?" Caroline said, biting her lip as she stared at the ceiling.

"How's this?" he asked, reaching down to readjust his angle.

"Too low!" she cried, almost shooting up and smacking him in the forehead.

Klaus reeled back wide eyed, meeting her worried look for a few tense moments before they both began to laugh.

"We really are a couple of virgins," she giggled, falling back down onto the bed, smiling up at him.

He smiled back. "Yes, but not for long," he promised, looking down intently as he readjusted, using his other hand to help guide himself properly.

"Yes! There," Caroline exclaimed, sighing in relief when she finally felt his tip at her opening.

Klaus tried not to let his fumbling get the better of him and took a deep breath before steadily pushing inside. It was difficult to move slowly, the feeling of her warmth surrounding him was intoxicating. But he knew to do otherwise would only bring her pain, so he steeled his resolve and continued his gentle movement in. He was rewarded for his efforts with panted moans, Caroline's head tipped back and her eyes shut in pleasure as he slowly filled her.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" he asked when he was finally fully inside of her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Caroline opened her eyes, gazing at him and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

"I'm fine. It feels… odd, but good," she sighed, moving her hands to grip his biceps. "Try moving. Slow, though."

"As you wish."

Klaus pulled out experimentally, biting back a moan at the feeling. He watched her face intently as he slowly pushed back in, unable to hold back his pleased groan as he was once again enclosed in her welcoming heat. After a few more tentative thrusts Caroline moved her legs to wrap them around his hips, deepening the angle, much to his delight.

"Faster," she moaned, her hips starting to move in time with his.

Not one to disappoint, Klaus began a faster rhythm, closing his eyes as the pleasure washed over him. He opened them again when Caroline tugged his head down, seeking his lips. They kissed passionately as he continued to thrust inside her, finally finding a rhythm that cause both of them to moan.

"Touch me, I need… more," Caroline moaned against his lips, shifting her hips every so often, searching for something; she didn't know what.

Klaus dipped a hand between their bodies, first brushing against her breast, drawing a surprised cry from her lips as he palmed her nipple for a few moments before continuing lower. Her displeased whimper turned into a gasp of pleasure as his thumb found her clit, pressing against it and rubbing quick circles around the sensitive nub.

"Yes," she moaned, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as the pressure in her lower abdomen began building.

Klaus knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was honestly surprised he had lasted as long as he had. He supposed he owed his stamina to the on-off style of foreplay they had been engaging in over the last hour, a wry smile crossing his lips as he found himself thankful for all the interruptions.

As if fate had heard his thought and sought to mess with him further, both were startled from their bliss when the surprisingly loud slam of a car door was heard.

Caroline's head immediately bolted upright, causing Klaus to sit up as well or risk a head injury.

"What was that? Tell me that wasn't a car in my driveway," she asked breathlessly, chest heaving from exertion.

Before he could answer, they made out a loud stomping coming from the front porch.

"Shit!" Caroline exclaimed, pushing Klaus completely off of her, ignoring the sour feeling of emptiness she suddenly felt when he slipped from inside her.

"Caroline, what-?"

"Shh! Help me!" she hissed, scrambling off the bed and chucking discarded clothes to the floor on the other side of her bed, where they weren't visible from the door. "It's probably my mom, help me hide everything!"

"What? I thought she was at work!" he hissed back, keeping his voice low as he heard sounds of the front door being unlocked.

"Well, it was always a possibility she'd need to come home for some reason," Caroline admitted, pulling the red scarf off her lamp and throwing it haphazardly over the champagne flutes, though carefully enough to avoid the candles. "It was just a very remote one that I thought we wouldn't have to worry about."

Klaus was speechless at that, not knowing how to respond. Instead he grabbed the condom box and attempted to push it back under the bed, deciding that was one of the more incriminating things in the room.

"Caroline? Are you home?"

They both froze at the sound of Liz's voice, which was thankfully still on the other side of the house.

"Uh, yeah mom! I'm in my room," Caroline called back, suddenly turning to Klaus and physically pushing him across the room. "Out the window, now!" she whispered, continually giving him little shoves when he failed to follow her command.

"What!? Caroline, no-"

"Would you rather have my mother find you in here?"

Decision made, Klaus found himself crouching outside Caroline's room, ducking in between the bushes underneath her window. Sans pants. Still wearing a condom. A lime green condom.

Which he just discovered glowed in the dark.

_Wonderful._

Meanwhile Caroline had continued de-sexyifying her room. She pulled on her yellow fluffy robe, tied her hair up in a ponytail, switched the playlist on her computer to more soothing, mellow tones, and had most importantly gotten out her Emergency Parent Kit, aka the other shoebox underneath her bed. Inside was a full home spa kit, which she quickly dumped onto her bed after she pushed all the rose petals she could reach off the side. She frowned at the light pink stains the smushed petals had left behind on her once pristine comforter. _They never tell you about that in rom coms_, she pouted.

By the time her mother made it down the hall and pushed open Caroline's bedroom door, the blonde teen had managed to clear any sign of a teenage sex romp from sight, spray a vanilla air freshener to get rid of whatever sex smells people always seemed to be going on about in the romance novels she secretly read, and had repainted half a foot of nails red.

"Caroline, I didn't expect to see you home. What about the Salvatore's party?"

Caroline looked up at her mom with an innocent smile, trying not to think about what she had just been doing on her bed not three minutes ago. "Hey, mom. Well, Klaus has to work early in the morning, so he couldn't go, and I didn't feel like being a third wheel… or ninth or something, whatever, so I decided to have a spa night," she said in her most convincing voice. "What're you doing back so early?"

Liz regarded her daughter for a moment, eyes sweeping the room before answering. "Well, I left a report here, so I was just stopping by to get it…. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked after a pause.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Caroline asked brightly, giving her best I'm-totally-not-lying-mom smile.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll see you in the morning then?" Liz said, leaning in to give Caroline a kiss on top of her head before she turned to head back to the station.

Caroline almost sighed in success and relief until her mother paused at the door.

"Oh, and Caroline? Tell Klaus not to crush my azaleas and to make sure he locks up when he leaves. And thank him for being so kind as to hang up his coat and leave his shoes by the door."

Caroline could only stare wide-eyed at her now empty doorway, face as red as the wilted flower petals that had stained her sheets as her mother's footsteps faded down the hall. Only after she finally heard the car start and leave the driveway did she move, walking mechanically over to the window to look down at Klaus in shock and horror, his expression mirroring her own.

"Well," he began, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I don't suppose we can get passed that interruption as well, can we?" he asked, his voice sounding more hopeful than he meant it to.

Caroline smiled as the tension broke, thinking she definitely wouldn't mind giving it another shot. _What else could go wrong, right? At least the night certainly turned out to be memorable if not perfect_, she thought wryly. Then something caught her eye and she shot Klaus a horrified look.

"What the hell is wrong with your dick?"


	8. This is Halloween

**This drabble was created to celebrate Halloween ****2015 ****on tumblr.**

**The prompt was from letsnotsaygoodbyethistime: ****AH/AU where Klaus and Caroline are chaperoning the Halloween dance and accidentally wear matching costumes.**

* * *

"Miss Forbes I like your costume!"

Caroline smiled down at the cute little mermaid. "Thank you Jenny, I like yours too!"

The little girl giggled before running off to the snack table, blue wig hair flouncing behind her.

Caroline took a moment to adjust her own wig, straightening it a bit before deciding it was acceptable. The long red synthetic hair reached her hips and reminded her of why she could never handle having her actual hair get that long. She had already gotten caught on two doors and a chair, and the dance had only started half an hour ago.

Still, she knew it really made the costume. Without it the patchwork dress and the makeup stitches crisscrossing her body would have just made her look like an old rag doll, though that was in essence what her character was, after all.

Caroline made her way over to the punch bowl, surveying the crowd of elementary school students as she went. Thankfully, there had been no incidents so far, the kids being content to play Halloween themed games and eat snacks shaped like spiders and ghosts. She had only had to dissuade a Jedi and a pirate from starting a sword fight at the beginning of the dance and had high hopes everything would continue to run smoothly for the hour and half that was left.

"Well, this is certainly a coincidence."

Caroline turned her head at the familiar voice, glad the pale makeup on her face would hide her blush. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the costumed form of Klaus Mikaelson, the school's art teacher. The black and white pinstriped suit fit him well, the collar extensions and ragged tails not detracting at all from his usual good looks. She was also surprised to note that he could pull off the bald look, the skullcap covering his hair that was painted white along with the rest of his face besides the blackened eyes doing nothing to hide his handsome features.

"It certainly is, _Jack_," she teased, grinning at him widely. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Klaus smiled back. "Probably for the same reason you didn't, love. I love surprises."

Caroline couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the familiar pet name. _Damn him and his sexy accent_, she thought not for the first time. "Well, accidentally coming as a couple is certainly a surprise." At Klaus' raised eyebrow she rethought her words and rushed to correct herself. "I meant coming in a couple's costume! Not… as a couple…" she trailed off, feeling ridiculously embarrassed. Just because she had a silly crush on her fellow teacher did not mean she had to constantly end up with her foot in her mouth every time they spoke, did it?

"I know what you meant, Caroline," he teased, giving her a good natured grin. "And to think I was considering coming as Hawkeye instead."

"Hmm, I could see that," Caroline said, taking the opportunity to shamelessly rake her eyes over his body under the guise of picturing him in the archer costume. "Though I have a feeling you'd be swamped all night by mini Avengers fans."

"That's exactly what my sister told me," he chuckled as he poured himself a cup of Vampire Blood punch. "She encouraged me to go for something more classic, yet not 'boring' like the usual monsters."

"Your sister has good taste," Caroline remarked with a smile. A thought occurred to her as she caught sight of familiar brunette curls over at the toilet paper mummy game area. "Wait, did she suggest that costume specifically?" she asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

Klaus turned to her, giving her a questioning look. "She did, actually. Why?"

"One of my friends suggested this costume to me too," she said, narrowing her eyes at said friend who was currently helping unwrap a little boy in a puppy costume.

"And you think that's more than just coincidence?"

"Knowing Katherine, yes," she muttered, turning back to Klaus. "Hey, doesn't your sister work here too?"

Klaus was now looking at her intently, curious about where she was going with all the questions. "Yes, she started teaching English this fall. Caroline, I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at."

She sighed, a chagrinned smile crossing her lips. "I'm fairly certain we've been setup, Klaus."

He frowned, clearly even more confused by her words. "Setup?"

"My conniving friend Katherine, Miss Pierce, was the one who suggested I come as Sally," Caroline explained, looking back to the friend in question. "And I'm pretty sure that's your sister standing next to her, whispering conspiratorially and sneaking glances in our direction."

Klaus followed her line of sight, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Supergirl and Red Riding Hood looking their way and laughing behind their hands. "I think you may be right, sweetheart."

Caroline sighed as she rubbed her forehead, willing away the familiar headache that always cropped up around one of Katherine's schemes. She frowned momentarily as she checked her hand, thankful there was barely any residue on her fingers from smudging her face paint. "Just what are those two up to?"

"I'm not sure we wish to know the answer to that," Klaus said with a shake of his head, knowing whatever it was would most likely not end well for him, something he had learned well from his sister's previous plots.

Humming her agreement, Caroline chose to take a moment to scan the gym which had been converted into a dance hall, hoping to find a distraction from her thoughts. What were those two up to anyway? What would be the point in getting them to come dressed up in matching costumes?

"Miss Forbes! Are you and Mr. Mikaelson dating?"

Caroline looked down at Tinkerbell with wide eyes, caught off guard. She could practically feel Klaus freeze up next to her.

"They must be, Kate, they came in matching costumes!" Iron Man declared from beside the fairy.

"Are you going to get married?" a female vampire asked, voice distorted a bit by her fake fangs as her big brown eyes looked up at the two frozen teachers curiously.

"Of course they are!" a pumpkin said determinedly, chewing on a cookie shaped like a skull. "Mr. Salvatore said they already act like a married couple, so they hafta!"

Caroline nearly groaned, unsure of how to get out of this situation. The fact that she secretly would love to be dating the hot British import currently stuttering beside her just made everything that much more complicated.

"Hey kids, how about we go over and check out the karaoke machine!"

Caroline wasn't sure if she should be thankful or angered when Katherine's voice broke through the children's questions, quickly distracting them.

She chose anger as she glared at her friend as the hoard of costumed kids ran off. "This is all your fault, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Katherine merely grinned, though it looked far too much like a smirk to be innocent. "Why Caroline, I have no idea what you mean."

"Save it for someone who hasn't known you since you were six, Pierce."

"Ouch, you wound me!" Katherine said, feigning hurt. "I must say though, you two do make quite the pair, right Bex?"

Caroline wasn't sure which one of the two schemers was currently wearing the more mischievous smirk and that worried her.

"Oh, I agree, Kat."

Klaus finally found his tongue again as he shot his sister a glare. "Bekah, what exactly are you planning?" he asked cautiously.

"Come now, Nik, it's no fun if I just tell you," Rebekah said, smirk growing even wider.

Before anyone could comment further, Katherine interrupted. "As amusing as it is to watch you two compete for Best Glare, it's time to start the karaoke up, and I believe you're going to get called over there any moment now."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. "Katherine you didn't…"

The shit eating grin on the brunette's face was all the answer she needed.

Klaus looked at her in question as she groaned. "Am I missing something?"

"She signed us up. To sing," Caroline clarified, shooting him a miserable look.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, watching Caroline become even more distressed. "You're the music teacher, love, what do you have against singing?"

She sent him a pitying look, shaking her head. "It's not so much the singing as the what will be sung. And knowing Katherine, neither of us will enjoy it."

Finally understanding, Klaus turned narrowed eyes on Katherine, finding her and his sister looking rather pleased with themselves, much to his discomfort.

"Pouting doesn't suit you, Nik," Rebekah declared, grabbing Klaus' arm and beginning to drag him over to the crowd gathered around the machine in the corner, Katherine following suit with Caroline.

A few kids had just finished a fairly impressive rendition of 'This is Halloween' with a lot of crowd participation when the foursome finally arrived. Unsurprisingly, the sight of their costumes brought about many cries insisting they sing 'Jack and Sally's Song.'

Caroline mouthed 'I'll get your for this' to her so-called friend before she was pushed unceremoniously in front of the microphones along with a surprisingly nervous looking Klaus.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess," she whispered to him as Rebekah fiddled with the machine.

"I don't think either of us is at fault," he murmured back, shooting his sister a glare.

"Um, I should probably ask, do you feel comfortable being up here? Singing, I mean," Caroline asked softly. She suffered from a bit of stage fright herself, but at least she knew she could carry a tune. She had no idea about Klaus though.

"I'm not sure if 'comfortable' is the word, but I will survive," he said with a sigh. "I appreciate the concern though, sweetheart," he whispered, sending her a wink as the music began.

Caroline was momentarily thankful that the song was so short before Klaus began to sing, his voice surprisingly good. And suddenly she found herself wishing it was infinitely longer as his eyes locked on hers, warmth spreading across her face.

_My dearest friend,_

_If you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we could gaze into the stars_

Caroline almost missed her cue, she was so lost in his gaze. She quickly recovered though, joining in for the duet.

_And sit together now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone could see_

_We're simply meant to be_

The kids all began to clap and cheer as they finished, Caroline biting her lip as she forced herself to look away from Klaus. Looking up she caught Katherine's knowing glance before she scurried off the small platform that made the stage, suddenly needing some distance from everyone.

_Why did it have to be a love song?_ she groaned internally, wishing nothing more than to hide. If Klaus hadn't noticed her stupid crush on him before he certainly would now! She didn't think she could survive that kind of humiliation.

Her rush across the room and thoughts of wondering if she could transfer schools mid semester were halted, however, by a white painted hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline, wait," the one voice she did not want to hear at that moment called from behind.

"Sorry, I just, um, needed some air," she said weakly, not wanting to turn around.

"Caroline," Klaus said gently, slowly turning her to face him. Their eyes locked and the silence between them seemed to stretch for hours until he finally broke it. "You're an amazing singer."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as the tension between them broke with his words. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

Klaus chuckled, rubbing his hand behind his neck nervously. "Sorry, I meant to say that I enjoyed singing with you. And spending time with you this evening."

Caroline looked up at him curiously, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to determine exactly what he was saying. "I did too, Klaus."

"Well, perhaps we should do it again sometime?"

"Sing?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"No, I mean, well, if you wish…" Klaus said, trailing off uncertainly, unable to meet her eyes. He sighed, gathering his courage, "What I meant was-"

"He means he thinks you two should continue to make beautiful music together," Katherine interrupted, smirking widely at them as the double meaning behind her words sunk in.

Rebekah shot her a disgusted look before she added, "He means he wants you to go out with him."

"Katherine!"

"Bekah!"

The two co-conspirators just laughed, sharing a knowing grin.

"You two have been dancing around each other for months, and we got tired of waiting for either of you to make a move," Katherine explained, linking her arm with Rebekah before turning away.

"Mhmm, you should really be thanking us," the blonde schemer added before she followed Katherine away from the embarrassed couple, laughter trailing behind them.

Klaus and Caroline shared an awkward glance before she sighed, shaking her head. "I really hate your sister."

"And I really hate your friend."

"How about we spend the rest of the dance hating them together?" Caroline suggested with a small smile.

Klaus grinned, extending his arm for her. "And perhaps we can continue that at dinner after?"

Caroline thought for a moment before she placed her hand on his arm. "No, let's keep dinner to ourselves," she said with a grin as she let him lead her back over towards the punch bowl, dodging a few Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as they went.


End file.
